


不止

by CyanHibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Disabled Character, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Alternating, Retirement, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Skips, World Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus
Summary: 两个旅人在木叶相遇了，他们不会为彼此停下脚步，但不止的，也并不只是旅程。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	不止

1.

火之国和他的家乡一点也不一样，自踏入国界，就满目生机。夏末秋初的森林刚刚开始褪色，顶端染上一点点金橙，在夕阳下金箔似的闪着光，是生命轮回之美。和风之国真正的金箔树叶相比如何呢？还没走完火之国，他已经想向之后再之后的地方进发了。

从岩隐出发时刚刚开春，每年最壮观的岩石雨季节恰好过去。那是断断续续持续几周的风暴，初春的风仍带着凛冬的余力，将解冻的黑色碎石与土壤从万仞高山上刮落，大大小小的黑块在狂风席卷之下挤挤挨挨撞成一大片，时不时擦出明亮的火花，就像蠕动的、黑沉的天空中突然亮起一颗颗星子。等到风暴过去，这些石子会被采集做原料，黑色的土壤则为新一年的丰收打下基础。

土之国的城市村镇会早早预警、竖起屏障，一层层特制玻璃为子民阻挡致命的现象，也留出了欣赏自然之美的窗口。这奇异的景观每年都吸引着各地观光客，就连本地人也常会冒出“出去看看”的愚蠢想法，而付诸实践的人从来不在少数。

大名因此成立了特别救援部队，每年初春，来自全国的优秀军人集结起来，搜救来不及返回安全区的牧民、猎人、调皮的孩童，以及那些不要命的追风者。他们穿着厚重的防护服，头盔用岩隐特殊的石料制成，步履沉重而坚定地行走在土之国荒野寻找生命，岩石雨不停，他们的脚步就不会停。

他曾是他们的一员，直到在一次行动中失去了右腿。

有那么几个月，或者几年？他失去了时间的概念，沉浸在这毁灭式的改变中。膝下截面的疼痛是最微不足道的事，更难的是重新学习穿衣洗漱、上下楼梯，在人们怪异的目光中购物、散步。而与弟子在峭壁锻炼、不断征服更高的山峰、将藏身于岩缝中的孩子抱上防护车，他引以为乐、引以为傲的事再也做不到了。一个自己无法接受的自己到底是什么，他一向充满热血和青春的脑子转不过弯来。

他的弟子已经学有所成，他的队伍不再需要他，他的国家将他们这样的人视为英雄，却用一场场慰问与关怀将他锁住。他生出一股强烈的愿望，想要去到没人认识他、在乎他的地方，说是贯彻追求更高更远的人生信条也好、满足不断尝试新事物的执念也好、可耻的逃避也好，他只是很想离开，好像只要不停下脚步，就不会被“改变”追上。于是他支起拐杖，踏上走遍世界的旅程。

他从土之国走过泷之国，绕了点路去了草之国，之后就来到了火之国。从国境线走到心脏的木叶隐又是几个月，天气越来越冷，他暂时停下脚步，等到不适合露宿的冬天过去，他会再次启程继续南下向东，前往传说中漂浮在海上的群岛国家水之国。

回到旅舍时，冬日第一片雪花降临了木叶。他抬头望着这白色的小东西在空中摇摇晃晃，落到自己面前，心中涌起一股被选中的感激。他小心地屏住呼吸，不想它融化在自己的气息中，又想伸出舌尖与它融为一体。

“……！”

他被撞了一下，急忙扶住拐杖站稳，再抬头看时，那片雪花已经在一人雪白的发中消失不见。

“抱歉，我站在门口太久了……”

“抱歉，我没有看清……”

目光落在与他同时出声的男人身上，似乎看到那片雪花活了过来。

那人一身黑色，仅有的一颗眼珠也是黑沉的，脸蒙着，露在外面的小片皮肤和白发，让他想起家乡山顶经久不化的雪。

他等了等，对方没再开口，可能同样在等自己说话。注意到那人握着的手杖，他善意地说道：“没关系。下雪了，出门请当心。”

男人独眼睁大了一点点，然后弯起来，掩去没有焦距的目光：“谢谢你。”

他们相互颔首致意，他走进旅舍，男人走入雪中。

是一个积雪般的人。

* * *

下了一天的雪已经堆积起来，让木叶的傍晚显得比往日明亮，给他残缺的世界带来一点慰藉。灯光从旅舍门帘下透出，将门口的积雪映成暖橙，他正想起那个男人的腿上似乎也有相同的色彩，掀开帘子就找到了有点熟悉的绿色，鲜明得就像黑暗中猛然亮起的火光。

旅舍前堂摆了几张小小的桌子权当餐厅，那人就坐在其中一张前，面前鼓起一个模糊的形状，大概是在用晚餐。

他左边早已是一片黑暗，右眼视力也严重受损，那个人在他眼中只是由大片绿色和小片黑色、橙色以及肤色组成的色块，如果不是早上两人相撞时那声“抱歉”，他甚至不知道那是个男人。

但足够显眼，他几乎是感激地想。

他在用餐区旁边的吧台坐下，旅舍老板娘兼调酒师走过来，问他要喝什么。

“啊……就雷之舞吧，谢谢，”他对准那黑发白衣的女人一笑。

女人对异国的酒也很了解，动作麻利地从柜台下取出一个圆坛，拿某种器具舀出半杯，剩下一半用气泡水和冰块填满，末了撕碎一片薄荷叶洒在冰面上，正是他熟悉的、雷之国特色的声音和味道。

“我以为雷之国的人都喜欢穿白色，”老板娘将杯子推给他，随后感兴趣地靠在吧台。黑发随着她的动作变幻成不同的形状，他隐约觉得那是一头浓密的卷发。

“我以为火之国的人都喜欢穿绿色，”他抬起独眼，也调侃道。

白衣的女人发出一声轻笑：“好吧，总有人是例外。”

“那他呢？”他偏偏头，示意坐在餐桌前的绿色男人。

“他可不是火之国的人哦，”老板娘贴近一点，压低了声音，可能是出于礼貌，不想让别人听到被谈论之类的，“和你一样，是个旅客，从土之国来的。”

还以为土之国的人都喜欢穿红色呢。他也笑起来，看来他们三个都是例外。

他从前确实常穿白色，毕竟军队可不会提供自定义选项。特种部队是雷之国军人生涯的巅峰，也是一个永不满足的黑洞，不断吞噬着它的成员，有多少人想进去，就有多少人想出来。他早早学着不去奢望离开，就像父亲生前所说，真正的军人无论在哪里都没有回头的自由。

直到终于成为一把断刀，他才允许自己生出“逃离”的想法。

一双眼睛在某次恐怖袭击后剩下了一半，等他醒来，发现剩下的一半也只剩下了一半。他还记得眼前最后的清晰景象，是怀中上司的儿子那惊慌的蓝眼睛，和蓝色周围的红色，不知是因为少年额上的伤，还是从自己眼中涌出的血。

他很快接受了这个模糊的世界，或者假装接受，可身边所有人似乎都不肯接受。他们想尽一切办法为他恢复视力，想要重新拼凑起那个白衣白发白色短刀的“黑雪”，尽管只是徒劳。

第一次也是最后一次任性地利用了上司的偏爱，他脱下白袍，找出父亲的黑衣，把短刀往腰后一塞，踏上永无止境的旅途。他告诉自己不要为任何事物停留，仿佛在恐惧自己的过去追上来、吞没他，又像是在逃避“拥有”本身。

初春的雷之国是个天堂，它大部分时候都是，只是初春那温暖起来的气温、少有腥气的海洋格外让人愉悦。他毫不留恋地在这个恩赐的季节将家乡抛在身后，摸摸索索走过田之国、霜之国，来到火之国的木叶隐。天气渐冷，他脚步渐缓，等到不适合露宿的冬天过去，他就要再次启程继续南下向西，前往传说中遍地金砂的风之国。

“你好，抱歉早上撞到了你，”他狭窄的视野被大片绿色填满，“请问你旁边有人吗？”

“请坐。”

那人肤色中有一条白色，他猜是一个笑容，成为他世界中唯一一点清晰。

是一个灯火般的人。

* * *

* * *

2.

卡卡西实在很有意思。

很会说漂亮话，却从不对自己的身世多言；很爱笑，却少有温度；想和人保持距离，却偏要装出一副温和模样；明知自己凛冽的气息在普通人中格格不入，还硬说“只是个普通的旅人”。

他认得那种仿佛尺量的脚步，敢说卡卡西绝对在军队待过，从那人下意识收集一切信息的警惕性来看，还是那种性质特殊的队伍。而他恰巧知道，雷之国的云隐有一支被无数军人仰望的特种部队。

不过同为军队出身，也没资格说人家。察觉到卡卡西轻飘飘带过个人话题，他也就识趣地避而不问，顺便理所应当地绕开了有关自己的部分，只是聊旅途中的见闻。

也许是同为异乡异客，他们两个陌生人之间莫名产生了点亲切感，于是便相约同游木叶。一支拐杖加一支手杖的组合，走在路上很难不吸引别人的目光，但卡卡西似乎并不介意，在他身边慢吞吞地走着，一起来到木叶最著名的“影岩”。

“据说只有对火之国做出巨大贡献的人才能被刻上影岩，现在上面只有五个人，到底要多大贡献才算数啊？”

不管能不能看清，卡卡西仍抬头仰望着山体上的雕刻，沉吟一会儿答道：“有人告诉我，是要维持一方和平、推动国家进步，或者拯救数以万计的生命，这样大的贡献。”

他们走近了些，景点附近有简介，果然如他所说。身边的人露出好奇的神色，于是他体贴地读出来：“千手柱间和千手扉间，开国大将；猿飞日斩，开创盛世；大蛇丸，科创先锋；千手纲手，救世之医。”

“真的是……无法企及的英雄人物啊。”卡卡西轻声道，呼出的白气模糊了他的面容，看起来像随时会融化。

“但并不只有他们才称得上英雄。”

卡卡西转头看他：“你认为，什么是英雄呢？”

在家乡，有日复一日在荒野中开垦的农民、为城市建造防风屏障的工人、背着沉重设备的气象学家，甚至在风暴中带回迷途羊羔的牧羊犬、将食物带给幼崽的狼，他都觉得是英雄。

于是他答道：“为自己热爱的、该做的，奉献青春与热血，就是英雄。”

“这样啊。”卡卡西随意的语气，让他明白这个人并未将自己的话当真。

他们来得很早，影岩上的落雪还没来得及清理，五个伟人雕像都有了一头蓬松的白发，看上去有些滑稽。他身边，卡卡西雪白的发丝在微风中颤动，反而像是真正的落雪。

“那你认为呢，什么才是英雄？”

“明亮的、永恒的，太阳一样指引人们。”卡卡西回答得很快，好像这个答案他背诵了很久。

可是太阳落山了，或者在看不到太阳的地方怎么办？问题在唇边打了个转又被他吞下去，卡卡西那样的出身，一定见过太多黑暗，或许很向往这样的人吧，他不愿反驳这种向往。

“你说得对。”

“哈哈，你明明就不认同。”这人的心比眼睛看得更清。

他没有被看穿的窘迫，坦荡一笑，也换来对方的笑容。

* * *

凯是个很好的人。热情、真诚、体贴……他可以将自己脑海中为数不多的美好词语通通安在那人身上。

凯也是个很好的游伴。比常人夸张很多的行走姿态好像很让凯苦恼，但他很喜欢。那极具辨识度的色彩与动作让他不必费力就能认出，而他已经很久没有这么快地辨出过一个人了。

他的双眼也曾是武器，能轻易在黑暗中锁定目标、在混乱中找出关键，就像为某些任务而生。它们见证过太多罪恶，承诺拯救却依令放弃的人质、为永绝后患抹杀的敌方后代、因莫须有的罪名被除去的嫌疑人…… 完整地记录了他被打磨成利刃的过程。

所以丢掉也没什么不好。只是他很想能和以前一样，一眼就能看到指引自己的某个身影。

就如现在，他们在熙熙攘攘的人群中缓行，有那么多人和他擦肩而过，眼中充斥着斑斓的色彩与光斑，但他总能找到凯。那人自然而然就成了他的引路者，有时走在他身边，有时领先几步，不过每隔一段时间，凯就会转向他，似乎在这样近的距离，也要尽责地确认人有没有走丢，还会对他露出笑容，几乎能在他模糊的视界中形成画面。

连绵灯火将新年集市照得亮如白昼，四周的喧闹包围了他，仅用双耳就能感受到木叶的活力，但这些不是属于他的欢喜。

“要吃吗？”

眼前出现了椭圆的金黄事物，温热香甜的气息钻进面罩，他疑惑地歪歪脑袋。

“好像叫做鲷鱼烧，是鱼的形状，雷之国的人会喜欢吃鱼吧？”凯将那东西朝他递了递，又跟上一句解释，“看到没吃过的食物就忍不住买了。”

这才注意到他面前的手臂上不知何时挂满了袋子，散发着不同的味道。

“这个和鱼大概不是一回事吧？”他犹豫着接过来，“好像是甜的。”

“啊，你不喜欢吃甜吗，抱歉……”

他确实不太爱吃甜，但说出口的话却截然相反：“没有的事，谢谢你。”

拉下面罩，小心地咬一口，薄脆的表皮下是一片黏软，有些烫口的馅料涌出，小小地吓到了他。和雷之国裹有凉爽奶油的蛋糕不同，是因为热度更加沉重的甜味。

他向凯讲起雷之国的食物。有年少时与父亲在渔船上的烤鱼，远不及餐厅中的精致，却能让人记一辈子；有后辈给恋人做的沙拉，不爱吃蔬菜的少年会在少女严厉的目光中乖乖咽下，还要夸一句“好吃”；有人前脾气暴躁的上司亲手为丈夫烹饪的浓汤，甜甜的奶油味每次都能飘满整层楼。

凯也向他描述了土之国最受人欢迎的岩石料理。石头是岩石雨带来的黑石，极易加热，也更保温，热气会从布满孔洞的表面涌出，与岩石本身的温度一起将食物烹熟，“就像在风暴中躲在火山口吃饭，是大地的温度”。说到最后，还认真与他探讨，木叶旅舍对面那家烤肉店是否也能采用这样的方式。

他听着听着就漫不经心起来。单腿长距离行走依然丝毫不乱的呼吸、对岩石雨的了解、专业的灾害规避知识、已经成为习惯的保护欲……经过训练的大脑剥丝抽茧，很快就分析出凯的出身。土之国正规军，能加入每年岩石雨救援队的那种精英。意识到这一点的同时，他也觉得自己十分可笑，明明已经逃离了，还要做这种没有意义的推测……不过既然他能猜到，自己的出身也应当被看透了。

但凯什么也没说，仿佛真的不知道在他身旁尝试异国小吃的人曾是令人胆寒的杀戮机器。

“谢谢你。”他再次说道。

* * *

* * *

3.

旅舍老板娘告诉他们，新年祭过后，木叶居民会相约登高，寓意新的一年更上一步、节节高升。于是他与卡卡西也自然地结成伴。

他们默契地挑了木叶最高的山，沿着阶梯向上。他早已习惯用拐杖行走，不习惯的是他人的目光。清晨游客不多，但每有人经过，都会向他投来或同情或惊异的眼神，如芒在背。截肢后，他很少和他人同行，他行走的动作比别人大，速度却更慢，不会有正常人会愿意和他并肩而行，若是好友或者弟子的陪伴，他则会因拖慢了他们的脚步而自责。

爬台阶对卡卡西来说根本不需要用眼，他们走了这么久，那根手杖几乎都没点过地。可他身边，那人依然保持着同样缓慢的速度，是在迁就吗？他突然有些烦躁，但脸上还是一如往常的明朗。

“和我一起很麻烦吧，你还是先走……”

“你很有经验，”卡卡西冷不丁打断了他，话语像钻进领中的一粒雪，激得他一抖，“喜欢爬山吗？”

“喜欢！”完全是下意识的回答。

“我也是，嘛，其实是攀岩。”

……自己回答了“喜欢”吗？

过了好几秒，他才回过神来。有多久没人问过他这种问题了？从那时开始，所有人都回避着“走”、“跑”、“跳”、“追”一类的词，他感谢他们的担忧，也痛恨他们眼中脆弱的自己。那些小心翼翼的关心，无时无刻不在提醒他“做不到”，曾经逢人便要高谈阔论一番的爱好变成了禁忌，久而久之，他自己都失去了提起的勇气。

脱口而出“喜欢”的那一刻，心中熟悉的热度重新燃起，流淌过全身，包括那条不复存在的腿。

“我以前啊……”

他谈起幼时父亲带自己征服的第一座山。现在回想起来只是一个小山包，他们不到半天时间就到了山顶，即使站在最高点，看到的也不过是被土之国数不胜数的更高山峰环绕的方寸之地。但他仍然为自己的成就欢呼，兴奋地对父亲说“将来我会比最高的山还要高”。

卡卡西问他，土之国的山是什么样子，是和火之国的一样从森林中长出来，还是和雷之国的一样从海中长出来？他被这孩子似的问题逗得大笑，答道是从土地中长出来的。

他谈起第一次和弟子们的长途登山。那次其实更像郊游，只不过强度有点大。宁次提前做足功课，准备了价值不菲的装备；天天抱怨归抱怨，还是把锅铲塞进包里；李是最热情的，除了自己的用品，还帮天天背了一半食材。他们在山顶露宿，三个少年裹紧睡袋，盖着云雾，在夜中向他诉说未来。

卡卡西问他，土之国的云，也和雷之国的一样，会吞吐雷电吗？他想了想，不太确定地答道，只有下雨的时候会，有时候下雨的时候也不会。

他谈起第一次尝试攀登土之国的最高峰。一口气用掉了一年的假期，做了万全的准备，爬到半山腰却遇到了山体滑坡，他躲在一块很高大的岩石后才逃过一劫。山体被破坏得很厉害，没法再向上了，只好又花了比上山更长的时间下山。因为这次失败，他惋惜了好久，不过弟子们安慰他道，下次他们四个一起去。

卡卡西问他，那你们后来去了吗？他沉默了一会儿，才尽可能释然地回答，没有啊，再也没有机会了。

他惊讶于自己能够对一个认识不足一月的陌生人敞开心扉，虽只有一条缝隙，也足够多了。经历相近、观点契合，关系却只会停留在偶遇，才不必过于在意对方的看法，就像将曾经的珍宝埋在旅途中偶然发现的隐秘之地，人与回忆与泥土都不会介意。

* * *

也许是因为太久没向人说起过自己的爱好，他们回到旅舍时，凯的谈兴还未过去。

他跟着凯来到吧台落座，边听那人讲述土之国的奇异山峰，边等待老板娘端上一杯熟悉的雷之舞。黑发白衣的女人花了一点时间与一个男人道别，他隐约看出两人交换了一个不舍的亲吻，从男人身上香料与炭火的味道判断，那是对面烤肉店的老板。

“请用。”

他向杯子与吧台接触的轻响伸出手。右手先触到了桌面，然后缓缓移过去，直到感受到玻璃杯那冰凉的触感，才放心地握住，让水汽沾满指尖。

他拉下面罩，像每个雷之国酒客一样，先吸入呛人的酒气，让那味道从鼻腔升腾到眼中，带来热辣辣的刺痛，而后才将唇抵上杯口。一小片薄荷叶贴上来，他感受到叶子上细密的绒毛，和一丝残存的女性香气。

凯爽朗的声音仍在继续，他后知后觉地意识到薄荷和那人的绿衣是相似的颜色，像怕被发现做坏事一样，他伸出舌头擦去唇上这一抹绿，即使有醇酒与汽水的掩盖，它也依然在他口中留下一点苦涩的气息。

他拥有过很多，也失去过很多：从英雄变成烈士的父亲，前一刻终于被他认可却在下一刻牺牲的下属、借他之手自尽的医疗兵……每当他觉得“不会更糟了”的时候，总会跌入更深处。所以如果有条件，他尽量只喝雷之舞，希望家乡的味道成为他的警戒，警告他不要停留、不要拥有。

可听着凯用一百二十分的热情向他诉说，他就不自觉地降下了心防，也与他交换了自己的攀岩故事。

他讲起第一次攀登。是云隐浅海一座不高的悬崖，那时他只有6岁，固执地拒绝父亲陪同。他人小，力气不够，登山镐都用不了，只能寻找原有的落点，用手脚攀爬。才一半就后悔了，双手双脚都磨破了皮，又不好意思叫父亲上来帮他，硬是憋着眼泪爬到了崖顶。

凯不住称赞他的毅力，又好奇地问你父亲不怕你摔下来吗？他摇摇头又点点头，回答系着登山索，而且崖下是海水，摔下来也没事，但父亲还是会瞎操心。 

他也讲起了自己的后辈。他与他们攀上雷之国著名的龟岛边缘的一座悬崖，只是休息了一会儿，崖下的景色就变了，是赶上了几年难遇的龟岛迁徙。第一次遇到这种情况，两个孩子一时有点慌，怕被带到不知何处，还发了求援信号，结果后来救援队告诉他们，龟岛要好几天才能走出一公里，完全不用担心。

凯惊讶地问，难道那个岛是活的？他也因凯的惊讶而惊讶，理所当然地说是啊，雷之国有很多活着的、生长的山与岛屿，龟岛是一只很老很大的海龟，背上有森林和瀑布，还有人居住。

他讲起雷之国最惊险的悬崖。在云雷峡深处，与其说是悬崖，不如说是一根巨大的尖刺。它长出海面的部分比周围的岩体都高，深入海底不知多深，学者们猜测那是某个比龟岛更大的深海生物的一部分，但真相如何，没人知道。它吸引了无数攀岩者去征服，但利器无法刺穿它，人们连安全防护都没有，所以至今无人成功。

凯没有问那个生物的事，只是问道，没有安全绳，掉下去怎么办。他过了许久，才回答也许掉下去才是目的。

启程前，两个上司和两个后辈不是没有挽留过，“太危险了”、“出了意外怎么办”，翻来覆去地说。他和往常一样笑着说没问题的，有白牙在手，什么事都不会发生在他身上。但他知道，外面有什么黑暗的、诡秘的声音在呼唤他，可以是一次失足踏错，是应付不了的野兽，是残酷的灾害，到那时，他是不是就可以真正离开。

也许这才是他踏上旅程的目的。

“是啊，也许这才是目的……”出乎意料的是，凯也喃喃地重复着他心里的话。

他为凯点了一杯雷之舞，不知是想警告这个人，还是希望他与他共同坠下去。

* * *

* * *

4.

卡卡西回房去了，那杯没喝完的雷之舞被孤零零留在吧台，又被老板娘快手快脚地收走，了无痕迹。

他握着自己的那杯，本来冰凉的液体已经微温，叮铃作响的冰块早已化尽，让他好奇卡卡西是否也会在谁的温柔下融化一点点。

“今天吧台会提前打烊，要和阿斯玛那家伙带未来去看烟花。”黑发的老板娘有一双美丽的红眼睛，此时满溢着爱意。叫未来的小女孩坐在用餐区一张桌前涂涂画画，听到自己的名字，抬起头冲母亲甜甜一笑。

“哎——我也想去看烟花，”陪着未来的年轻人撅起嘴抱怨，“为什么是我和志乃看店啊，明明对面丁次他们也可以来帮忙的……”

他身边另一个年轻人认真地推推眼镜：“要说为什么的话，今天本来就是你的班，丁次今天休息，烟花祭会持续两天，今天是丁次去，明天就轮到……”

“啊啊啊好了好了，我知道了，我明天再去行了吧！”

两人充满活力的对话，让他不禁想起自己的三个弟子。土之国这会儿也是新年，他们大概已经在雪地中打闹过了吧，不知今年三人的青春对决，会是谁最终胜出。

卡卡西在雷之国是如何庆祝新年的？他的两个年轻后辈会驱散他的孤单吗？

“红，未来，走吧！”烤肉店老板出现在门口，抱起喊着“爸爸”扑过来的女儿，冲老板娘伸出手。

“你来早了，我还有客人呢。”

他理解地对三人笑笑表示没关系，白衣的女人也回以一个歉意和感谢的笑容，快步走出吧台，将自己交到丈夫手中，走之前不忘回头冲他道：“不想出去的话，也可以在房间看烟花哦，你和旗木先生的房间刚好是那个方向的。”

三人离去后，留下看店的两个年轻人也回到自己的位置。他独自坐在昏黄的灯光下，想起那对男女之前的亲吻，和被卡卡西舔去的薄荷叶。与自己衣服颜色相近的叶子像吻过了那双薄唇，那人却露出细微的苦涩神情。

“也许掉下去才是目的”，卡卡西这样说了，既然与他抱有相同的想法，那么即使掉下去，他们也不必是孤身一人。

他放下手中的玻璃杯，撑起拐杖走向那人的房门。

* * *

“要不要一起看烟火？”

凯毫无芥蒂地对几乎失去视觉的人说出这样的话，让他产生了自己还完整的错觉。

他侧身让门口的人进来，放下擦过头发的毛巾走到窗口。等他安稳地坐在落地窗边，凯才关了灯，在他感到被黑暗包围的不安前就来到了他身旁。

过了好一会儿，他才在新的环境中分辨出凯的身影，已经看习惯的绿色在月光下褪成灰，比黑暗还让他忐忑。他伸出手想要确认凯是不是真的还在，在离那人极近的地方停下了，隔着布料辐射出来的热量惊醒了他，急忙转而摸向玻璃，装作要推开窗。

真的有温热的东西贴了上来，轻柔地握住他的手腕，然后听到了凯的声音：“你刚洗过澡，会冷。”

怎么会冷呢，有这样一个人在身边。

他想露出微笑，却没有胆量。已经太近了，他们交换了一部分过去、允许对方的陪伴、相互接受甚至习惯残缺，这已是他从未想过的亲密，他不能再放任自己索取更多。

点点头，强迫自己抽回手、将无意义的视线移开，看向窗外漆黑天空中的唯一一块亮色。他猜想今天会有多少星光被月色掩盖，又想这暗淡的月色，一会儿是不是也会消失在烟火中。玻璃阻隔了街道上的喧嚣人声，不过他的听觉很敏锐，还能依稀挑出“去山顶”、“别走丢”、“牵着我”之类的语句，还有他耳边逐渐清晰的、凯的呼吸与心跳。

随后，这些声音就被空中的闷响盖过了，但占满他视野的，不是想象中烟花炽热的色彩，而是更温和却更灼人的熟悉肤色。

有片温软贴在自己唇上，然后是温度更高的潮湿物体，只轻轻一扫，就让他下意识抿紧的嘴唇敞开，迎接它的进入。

我到底在做什么……他无望地斥责自己，在舌头不听使唤地探入凯口腔、凯抚过他左眼眶的伤疤时，绷起已久的双臂终于做出了推开的动作。

他舌尖上还残留着凯的味道，混有雷之舞的残香，薄荷尖锐的苦涩提醒着他不要为这个人停留。外面如何惊喜、赞叹的声音都与他无关，身边唯一因他而生的喘息，他也无法允许自己拥有。

“会感到寂寞吗？”

可凯的声音几乎是难过了，他没有办法阻止自己回答。

“只有此刻。”

* * *

* * *

5.

“……只有此刻。”

仿佛察觉到说了不该说的话，卡卡西咬紧了与他紧贴过的嘴唇。黑衣包裹的身体不自觉地向他偎过来，又如梦初醒般停下，撑在地上的指尖还未来得及探出，就被主人紧紧收回拳中，指甲刮过榻榻米的声音在他耳中留下一道血痕。

但就如同之前他们数次暗语般的对谈，他已经懂了。茫茫荒原只有他一人，他不寂寞；站在山腰俯瞰不见边际的森林，他不寂寞；湿冷的夜晚独自睡在篝火旁，他不寂寞。唯有走进城市村镇，听到店家的“欢迎”、被鼎沸人声包围时，寂寞才会悄然将他俘获。

有如此刻。

他将窗帘拉严，死死挡住窗外炸开的烟火，随后开了灯，希望让那人感到安全。卡卡西没有焦距的独眼追随着他的动作，那不知所措的样子让他用最快的速度回到他身旁，用力将人抱进怀里，没有布料阻隔的脸颊与他贴在一起，是从未想过的温暖。

他手下覆盖住的肩胛骨形状十分优美，就算生出一双羽翼也不会让人奇怪。再往中间一点是在脊背肌肉中凹陷的脊柱，顺着流畅的线条摸下去，又能感受到一颗一颗的可爱凸起。

手掌到达腰窝时，卡卡西用不甘示弱的力道回应了他。微凉的鼻尖在他颈后呼出温热的气息，仿佛一片被他的体温融化的落雪，让他禁不住一阵颤抖。揪住衣料的十指一定在自己背上留下了痕迹，双臂在他肋下越收越紧，像是要穿过肉体拥住心脏。

或许是那具身体扭转出不可思议的灵活形状，或许是衣摆拉扯露出的一截腰身白得让人无法忽视，又或许是埋在颈间的呼吸那一阵几不可察的震颤，让他浑身都热了起来，血液奔腾就像刚刚完成了一次艰苦的修行，或者即将登上山顶的兴奋与期待。

是活着的感觉。

不知是谁又开始了亲吻，回过神来时，两人的舌头已经跳过试探的阶段，亲密地纠缠在一起。卡卡西有四颗存在感强烈的犬齿，他一颗颗舔过，享受尖端划过舌面的刮擦，接着用力顶到上颚，舌尖碾过一截截纹路，一下下戳着嗓眼的软肉。卡卡西配合地将嘴张得更开，给他更宽敞的进攻空间，但灵活的舌头总能躲过他的动作，从刁钻的角度潜入他口腔深处，数过齿龈的起伏，点到他的舌根。

他的手从衣摆和裤腰之间那点白色缝隙中探入，犹豫了一秒向上还是向下，最终还是先抚上那对可生双翼的蝴蝶骨。原来它们并不是想象中的光滑，一道……两道伤疤卧在那里，一横一竖，形成不规整的十字，但对他来说仍过于完美。手指顺着形状游走时，卡卡西不安地扭动，刚好被手掌包覆的骨骼随着动作顶上来又退回去，让他觉得像是逮住了两只不安分的小动物。

“好了，好了……没事的。”

卡卡西在他的抚摸下平静下来，放缓了唇舌交锋，双手从他后背移到前方，摸摸索索捧住他的脸。沾染着自己体温的手指不再冰冷，缓慢地、郑重地移动，描绘每一寸皮肤。他的表情有些伤感，模糊的目光里有水汽，刚与他撕磨过的薄唇褪去淡色，带着滟红的波光一张一合。

“想……看清你。”

他笑笑，伸出舌头舔舔路过嘴唇的手指，然后轻轻将它留在齿间。将卡卡西的另一只手牵引到胸前，让那人用敏感的触觉倾听自己的心跳。

“可以的，触摸我吧。”

有些含糊，但每一个字都清晰地敲打在指尖。

那只雾气弥漫的独眼真的落下雨来，在右颊流淌出与左边对称的伤痕。

他吻去泪雨，银白的睫毛扫过唇上，在灵魂深处留下浅浅痕迹。将黑衣推上胸口，右边用拇指揉搓按压，左边用唇舌吮吸舔舐，让那人“嘶”地抽了口气。

和以往经历过的女性相比，胸前的肌肉看起来并不如何丰满，实际上手感很好。他张开五指拢住，用力抓握出不同的形状，挺立的乳首硌在手心，又被他按回肉里。小小的乳尖不好捕捉，用舌头根本无法卷住，于是他换上牙齿，将那圆粒叼起，微微用力左右前后挪动下颌，换来一声意料之外的低吟。

他抬起头来时，卡卡西已经飞快地脱掉了上衣，薄红从脸上一直蔓延到漂亮的锁骨，还有身前层叠交错的疤痕。淡褐色的乳晕这会儿已经被他玩弄得发红，在白肌上格外显眼。还没等他再次将这对小东西纳入手中口中，眼前就一黑，是卡卡西掀起了他的衣服，粗暴地想要从头顶拽下来。

好心急……还以为自己才是沉不住气的那个。他刚耐下性子跟着动作挣脱了布料，就被仰面扑在地上。卡卡西双腿蜷跪在他两旁，整个人都贴上来，四颗尖牙抵在他脖子上，又一路留下淡痕来到锁骨，才满意地咬下去。

刺一下、舔一下，再吮一下，很快就留下了带着淤青的血痕。他好笑地上下抚摸着那人的脊背，感觉像在安抚某种大型犬类。

这只白犬呜呜地拱他，鼻梁陷进胸口厚实的肌肉，亮出牙齿啃咬，又伸出舌头舔过，接着跟随不断向下的指尖，在他身上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。行至肚脐时，从脖子到腹部已经不知道添了多少吻痕，柔软的舌尖在块状肌肉的缝隙中来回舔舐，终于钻入椭圆的凹处，在四周绕过一圈，讨好似的一下下往里顶。

“唔……”

好痒。他手指不知何时陷入了白发中，贴近头皮的地方还带着浴后的湿意，让发根也显得格外柔软，于是爱不释手地梳理过几遍。卡卡西似乎很喜欢这样的爱抚，停下了充满暗示性的顶弄，从他身上抬起头，在他手心蹭了蹭，喉间涌出满意的声响。

这人真的曾在云隐大名鼎鼎的特种部队服役过吗……他有些错乱地想自己是不是猜错了，一个训练有素的杀手，怎么能有这样的反应？

看出这人是真的喜欢，他忍耐着攀上来的欲望，继续抚摸了几下，随后用温和的力道揪住卡卡西的头发，轻轻将伏在他腹上的人揭起，带到和自己平行，用力将人按下，将犬类的呜咽吞入口中。

卡卡西胯间灼热的凸起不可忽视地与他自己的贴在一起，挺腰磨蹭几下，两人都发出了难耐的呻吟。另一只手终于继续了最开始的意图，向下溜进卡卡西的裤子，最前面的是中指，触到硬硬的尾椎，再向前，就埋进了臀肉间隙。两旁，食指与无名指也推到了富有弹性的地方，稍一用力就像被吸附住一样陷进去。

察觉到他的动作，卡卡西塌下腰，主动将自己往他手中送，两团圆润的软肉收紧又放松，色情地挤压他的中指。

这人很会挑逗男人，至少很会挑逗他。他忍了又忍，还是一把拽下那人碍事的裤子，然后挺身坐起。人被他带起来，雪白的长腿折出乖顺的角度，屁股坐在脚跟上，被硌出不规则的、暄软得仿佛在流淌的形状。黑色的裤子卡在大腿上，好像让卡卡西觉得不太舒服，于是身子向后一躺，肩背支地，双腿扬起又落下，外裤内裤眨眼间就不知被甩到哪去。等他终于反应过来，那人已经恢复了刚才的姿势，跪在他身前仿佛从没动过。

柔韧拱起的腰、向上敞开的腿、一闪而过的内陷膝窝、随着角度变换几乎送到他眼前的性器和肉穴，还有这乖巧无辜的跪姿，他不知哪个更让自己兴奋。

头顶吊灯明晃晃得亮，跟着苍白的灯光，他看到卡卡西锁骨上被刺穿过的痕迹、胸前到腰腹交叉的割痕、腰侧的烫伤，还有数不清的细小伤口，但这一切都不影响他在他眼中的完美。大腿内侧的肌肉被跪坐的姿势拉伸，在腿根处陷出邀请的窝，他忍不住将拇指嵌进去，随即便着迷似的掐紧，用指甲刮擦，想要挖得更深。

“嗯……”

卡卡西发出介于舒服和不满之间的声音，伸手扒他裤子，他带着笑配合，凑上去亲亲抿起的嘴唇。

他们甚至还没摸过对方的阴茎，这两根东西就精神地翘起，赤裸相见。

“你这里……也是白色的。”

“……”

刚刚在他面前毫无不适地演了一出脱衣秀的卡卡西，这会儿脸却“腾”地红透了。想要伸向他的手缩回去，遮遮掩掩捂住那片雪一般的毛发，因为不小心碰到自己惊讶地“啊”了一声。

……这人真的很会挑逗他。

意识到之前，他已经拉开了那双手，“砰”地将它们按在地上，力气那么大，一定弄疼了他。凑上去，想用舌尖试试那片白雪会不会真的融化、和他融为一体。侧脸让开直立的性器，先埋首于毛茸茸的一片，鼻尖用力蹭蹭，吸入旅舍的沐浴皂香——是和自己一样的味道，再深处，才寻宝般嗅到卡卡西因为洗过而淡薄的气味。舔起一缕白丝缠在舌尖，牙齿咬住，轻扯一下，再从根部舔上去，直到白色的毛发湿得像融雪。

“别舔那里了……白色……有什么好，”卡卡西的腰不太自在地扭了扭，在他警告般吐出的热气中瑟缩一下，“……就……嗯……这么喜欢吗……”

“喜欢啊……”他停了停，认真地仰头看那人被莫名的羞窘熏红的独眼，“你很好，所以喜欢。”

“……随便你了。”他是嗔的，嘴角却笑着。

他又磨蹭几下，这才满足地张口，从侧面吻住卡卡西的柱体。湿润的嘴唇小心地包裹住牙齿，舌面贴上凸起的筋络，舔舐之余，每用舌尖轻推，那人的手腕就在他手中抖动一下。

向下舔到柱身与囊袋相接的地方，舌头强硬地顶进那处凹陷，几遍过后卡卡西的前液就从顶端流到他舌上。跟随咸腥的溪流逆流而上，每行一点，耳边就传来一声混着喘息的轻哼，到达峰顶时，卡卡西不耐地挺动腰身，他从善如流地含住，将滚烫的器具裹在自己同样滚烫的口腔。

沉浸在眼前的任务中，一不留神就让卡卡西挣脱双手。他也没去追，正好一手扶住口中的东西，一手揉搓了几下触感温软的肉丘，向更深处探去。

有什么东西砸在他脑袋上，他差点被呛住，牙齿不小心磕到脆弱的器官，卡卡西却发出一声愉悦的尖叫，原本低沉的嗓音突然高亢起来，就像变了一个人。

他……喜欢被粗暴对待吗？

和他发生关系的大多是女性，偶尔也有寻求刺激的男性，不管性别如何，他总会尽力温柔以待，生怕被岩石雨和沉重装备磨炼出来的力气伤到对方。很多人都说他是个很好的情人，所以他猜迄今为止自己做得还不错。

迄今为止。

吐出卡卡西的阴茎，捡起那人不知道从哪摸出来的润滑液，没有了将它暖热的心思，一手掰开臀肉，一手带着冰冷的黏液贴上不断收缩的入口，中指推开抵抗的肌肉，直楔到指根。

“嘶……好冷，啊、啊啊……”

半真半假的抱怨果然很快变成了欢声，身体也诚实地将他的手指吸得更紧。受到鼓励，他只抽插旋转了几下，就将第二根手指探入，不给他适应的机会，马上又是第三根。紧致的甬道不断排斥他，他没有后退一丝一毫，像是一场较量。三根手指以不同频率动作，或者稍稍分开，把内壁撑得更开，每一次都能赢得卡卡西越发急促的喘息。

又有什么东西砸了过来，他无奈地松开掐住白雪的那只手，往身旁一摸，是一只安全套……这人真的很心急。

“再等等，会弄疼你。”他缓声道。

卡卡西摇摇头，没有焦距的眼中，渴望几乎要溢出来：“弄疼我，喜欢……”

他不知道自己怎么还有神志戴上套子，再次清醒过来，卡卡西的腰已经被折起，自己那根的头部抵了上去，还未被好好准备的穴口一张一合地吮他。他仍带着润滑液的那只手好像在那人胸口涂抹过了，一枚乳尖亮晶晶，另一枚被他用力按在指下，扭曲成可怜的形状，取悦了它的主人。

见他停下，卡卡西不满地将自己向前送了送，含糊不清地催促：“快啊。”

他估计自己的热血的确是随着年龄消退了，面对这样的邀请，年轻的自己可从不会犹豫的。定定心神，他蹂躏乳头的手撤回来，扣住还想乱动的腰，另一手扶住自己的阴茎，最后问了一遍：“进去了哦？”

“好啰嗦……唔……啊啊啊啊——”

真是好心没好报，他气愤地顶进去，用了十足的力气，将那人的抱怨撞成变调的尖叫。好紧……但是他没有退缩，既然不愿让他好好用手，用别的方式开拓也没问题。

“你放松点，会疼……”

“……要疼，嗯……继续啊……”

他心说是你夹得我疼，但和沉浸在痛苦的欢愉中的人是没办法讨价还价的，况且……这感觉确实很新奇，他咬牙忍住一波从下腹涌起的热浪，任劳任怨地继续挺进。

灼热的内壁是他经历过最有力气的，在疼痛的痉挛中还有余力和他较劲。他进入得很辛苦，残缺的右腿努力撑住自己，力道不够，手上就不自觉就重了起来，深深挖进卡卡西的腰侧，那里的烫伤痕迹本就是红褐色，现在红得更像是要被他的手指径直捅进皮肉。

“哈……这是……烙铁……”卡卡突然西笑了。

他顿了顿，心中不知是痛还是怒，又向里一点，在身下人的喘息中去吻腹部的一处浅色疤痕。

“手里剑……嗯啊……再来……！”

肋下一道竖线。

“……唔……短刀，进来一点……”

在胸腹交叉的X型印记。

“嗯……风魔，啊、用力……风魔手里剑。”

锁骨处的刺穿。

“铁钩、刑具……不疼了……”

肩头的凹陷。

“太、太久了……呼……记不清……”

向上，喉间的细线。

“哈哈，这个啊……是假死……唔嗯……”

再深，再向上，空荡荡的眼窝。

“苦无……还、还有别的……再里面一点，求你……哈啊、啊啊——”

他挺身整根没入卡卡西体内，在高压下突突直跳，绞住他的内壁蠕动着，像要将他咽下去。卡卡西的双腿在他腰后剪起，不断用力将两人贴得更近，他捞起其中一条，虎口卡住膝窝，往旁边一掰，他们相连的下身就一览无余。那条腿因过快的扭转，关节处发出咯啦一声脆响，同一时刻卡卡西也快乐地叫出来，身后一缩，激得他在他腿上留下浅浅的青色掌印。

卡卡西双臂绕上他的脖子，挺起上身用乳首磨蹭了一下他的，带动下面也滑出来一点。他再次塞回去，感觉隔着滑腻薄膜裹住自己的小穴不那么紧张了，试探地抽插一下，卡卡西还没什么反应，他先被这摩擦弄得头昏脑涨。

那双手从他颈后游走到肩背，小心地按过他一节节脊椎，在腰间摸了一圈，穿过肋下来到胸口，揉过胸前两块肌肉，又向下随着腹肌起伏，最后来到他们相交的地方。修长的手指按在一收一缩仿佛在呼吸的洞口边缘，来来回回绕了几圈，比划了一下尺寸，然后擦过他的性器与下腹的连接处，再往下去够他的阴囊。沾染了安全套黏液的手指滑溜溜，触一下，一勾又滑开了去，引起那里沉甸甸晃动。

他实在忍不了了。他是体贴的，卡卡西要疼痛，就给予他温柔的疼痛，他更是好胜的，被这样挑衅，本能让他抛开了瞻前顾后的温柔，只想在这具身体上留下永不磨灭的痕迹，然后把这人钉死在自己身上。

低吼一声，抽插间将人死死按住，扑上去啃咬那弯出愉悦弧度的唇，只一下就见了血，牙齿咬住探出来要舔的舌尖，又尝到血腥才放开。带着红色液体向下，强有力的颌骨每动一下，至少给口中的肉体刻上一个紫痕。

“啊、啊啊……好痛……！印记……想要、要你的……！”

在军队时，他被称为“苍蓝猛兽”，但在与人交往、发生关系时，猛兽总会被小心地锁好。但今天没有，他亲手解开了枷锁，自有意识以来就压抑着的东西一股脑地涌出来，是执着到可怕的狂热，是追求彻底征服的胜负欲。这是他自己也觉得可憎的一面，但身下这个人说了“想要”，赋予他被接纳的安心与畅快。

每进退一次，卡卡西就被撞出一大截，又被他强硬地拽回来再顶出去，髋骨撞得生疼，明天一定会留下难看的淤青，而卡卡西一定会连坐都坐不下。白发在剧烈的碰撞中跳跃，汗湿的额头被掩住又被暴露，欢愉的泪水因冲击力溅出眼角，在灯光下一闪一闪。

脑海中闪过家乡岩石雨的壮丽美景，黑色的狂风、空中闪现的星火，自然的狂怒动摇着屏障外的一切，唯有高山积雪安静地卧在那里，被碎石和泥土砸得千疮百孔，依然存在着、承受着。只有盛夏时，炙热的阳光才能将它们融化一点点，柔软的，潮湿的……

卡卡西一只手仍在他身上四处探索，另一只取悦起自己，因被夹在两具躯体间，动作并不顺畅，还会被他挺腰时的摩擦带到，撸动硬生生变成挤压。一定很痛吧……不过他是喜欢疼痛的。

卡卡西说过，他曾在海中深潜，水压会将人紧紧包裹，海水捂住耳朵，周围只有水流和不明生物换气的混沌声响，随着变缓的心跳在轻敲鼓膜，让人迷失。下面是无底的深渊，上面是经由海水折射的碧蓝阳光，沉溺或是上浮、生或死全由自己选择。他深陷进卡卡西温暖的体内，两人的形状严密地契合在一起，耳边是血液奔涌如波涛的鼓动、视线也如在深海般模糊不清，他想一直沉下去。

他的身体挡住两人头顶的光，阴影拢在卡卡西身上，黑沉海水一样压下来。但卡卡西却在他惊涛骇浪般的撞击中摇摇晃晃抬起手，擦过他的颧骨，将他黑色的发丝攥在白色的指间，灯光从发间难以察觉的缝隙中降落在他腕上，像从海面漏下的一个个光点。

“……明亮的……永恒的……哈啊——”

滚烫的、粘稠的液体喷射到他胸口，又被他们紧贴在一起的身体晕开。咬住他的后穴一阵阵缩紧，他也用尽力气将人搂进怀里，无论下身是如何暴烈的动作，也不会将他们分开。

“……太阳一样……”

他将自己埋进他深处，眼前雪白的发或是雪白的皮肤又或是在雪白眼睫下翻上去的雪白眼球，盛夏积雪般融化了。

* * *

* * *

6.

凯是会体贴一夜情对象的人，和他一点也不一样。

他的身体仍然酸痛，但十分令人满足，每动一下，牵扯到的肌肉都会告诉主人“你还活着”。

早饭睡了过去，剩下两餐是凯帮他端上来的，午饭是他说“很想念”的烤鱼，晚饭是凯说“很喜欢”的咖喱。

下午的时候凯拉开窗帘、推开窗户，房间里两人纠缠过的味道渐渐散去，洒在身上的阳光让他脑海中闪过昨晚自己的胡言乱语。

太阳一样……

凯在一旁苦口婆心地劝他涂药，身上新添的伤痕被写实地描述了一遍，连淤青的臀部和微肿的后穴都不放过，话音流畅而坦荡，真不知道这人是故意逗他还是天生少根筋。第不知多少次强调疼痛对他来说不是痛苦，凯终于泄气地停下了，可他反而不自在起来，感觉是自己逼迫那人露出兽性的一面，又拒绝接受恢复人性的温柔。

所以在凯问起他的短刀时，他并未逃避。

“她叫做白牙，”他从枕下将刀摸出，微微用力抽出一截，递到凯手中，“是父亲留给我的。”

凯的手托住了他的，随后手上一轻，白牙就被稳稳拿起来，他一时有些恐慌，感觉交出去了自己的一部分。

一定是注意他的不自然，凯又将短刀贴回他手中，待他不确定地接过，才握住他的双手，缓缓带着他一起将雪亮的白刃完全抽出。

“她真美。”

不是“锋利”，不是“好刀”……他笑起来。

白牙曾跟随父亲参加上一次战争，为雷之国立下赫赫战功，久而久之，军中也称父亲为“白牙”了。父亲说，他们一起拜访过龟岛本身，看过风之国的金砂海，在水之国雾气缭绕的群岛间巡游，年幼的他听着，感觉她是他另一位母亲。

后来他从上司手中接过已经成为遗物的白牙，与她一起加入那些不为人知的战争。他无数次觉得对不起父亲和白牙，他本该延续英雄的传说，却让英名蒙尘，让本该在阳光中闪耀的雪刃落入黑暗。

“对了，你等一下！”

凯从被褥中翻身起来，拐杖都没拿就一蹦一跳地出了门，他愣在那里，好一会儿才发觉心中浮现的情感是“担心”。撑起上身时，他终于开始后悔自己向凯祈求了这让人散架的疼痛。

不过还没等他爬起来，凯就回来了，一边责备道“你怎么起来了”，一边蹦蹦跳跳来到他身边。他仍不知该作何反应，只好任由凯将什么红色的东西塞进他手中。

这是……他双手握住的是两根棍状物，动作间有铁链清脆的声响——是双截棍。

“是双截棍，”凯重复了他的判断，“不过不像白牙那样有名字，只是我以前的搭档而已。”

他缓缓感受残留着另一人体温的武器，指尖沿着上面的花纹游走，描绘出异兽的形象：“是龙？”

“嗯，你果然很聪明！”

这也算是夸奖吗，又不是三四岁的孩童。但他还是无可救药地弯起嘴角，随后他唇下的痣就被轻吻了一下。

理智突然回来了，他攥紧手中的铁棍，手心留下了龙形的烙印，想要去追逐那双唇的动作也僵在原地。凯没有再继续，沉默着掰开他的手，将双截棍与白牙放在一起。

“别想了，我们……只是偶遇而已，不会再有更多。”

可凯在他发间落下的抚摸，分明不是这样说的。

他点点头，如同两人第一次出游时，凯的自欺欺人：“你说得对。”

* * *

那天晚上，他们还是一起看了烟火。

卡卡西的白牙和他的双截棍安静地躺着他们身旁，铁链缠绕在刀鞘上，看上去那样亲密。而跪坐在他身边的卡卡西腰都颤了，也不愿向他靠近一丝一毫，就算真的靠过来，他也不敢触碰。

“蓝色的，绿色的，粉色……变成红色了。”他机械地描述着不断绽放的烟花，声音被窗外的闷响掩盖了一部分，但卡卡西耳朵那么灵，一定能够听清。

“我看得见。”那人低声道。

是啊，卡卡西是辨得清色彩的。于是他连开口都理由都没有了。

木叶的烟花除了常见的花型，还有小动物一类的可爱形状，不知老板娘家的小姑娘会不会喜欢。

夏至时，岩隐也有烟花祭，他们叫做焰火表演，是为了送别太阳、迎接逐渐漫长起来的黑夜。也许是因为经常开山破土需要用到更多炸药，岩隐的烟花比木叶的更加盛大壮丽。小时他常和父亲去看，参军后机会少了很多，偶尔赶上休假就和弟子或队友一起，也有当时交往的情人，或者只是他一人。

岩隐夏日的天空少有云彩，月亮很少像木叶的这样半掩在云雾之后。她大大方方端坐高空，身周的光芒容不下任何与之争锋的星星，让人全心全意地只注视她。直到烟火盛放，她才愿将人类的目光让给由人类自己造就的美。

他会坐在燃放点周围最高的位置，每一朵烟花都能占满他的视野，甚至可以感受到扑面而来的温度，和渐渐弥漫开来的火药味道。宁次很不喜欢，说带着烟气回去会让两个妹妹不开心，但李会拉住他，认真地说这也是烟花的一部分，它们一定希望被全然地接受。

也曾有个文静的女孩子坐在他身边，鼓起勇气问他“你会不会像记住今夜的烟花一样记住我”。如今他早已记不清那夜的烟火，更想不起女子的面容和名字，只记得自己诚实地回答“我不知道，但此刻我眼中的人确实是你”。

颜色、声响、味道、热度，烟花用尽了一切和一生，也不一定会被谁全然接受，更遑论铭记，如何去奢求谁去记住一个生命中的过客？他救过很多人，救不了的更多，那些面孔他一个也不记得，留下的只是或感激或绝望的神情，属于某个人，也可能属于每个人。

再高的山峰，也会被岩石雨削去棱角，再坚韧的生命，面对灾害和时间也会屈服，没有什么是会永远停留的，他很早就明白了。他的弟子们早已不在他的羽翼之下，走上了属于他们的道路，他的队友和他一样，或死或伤、或留或离。他无法挽留离开、无法改变改变本身，只能珍视此刻所见、此刻所感，然后再次整装启程。

“我……曾经以为有些东西会永远在那里，”卡卡西伸手去摸白牙，先触到的却是他的双截棍，扯动铁链发出轻响，“但并非如此，即使外物没有变，我也变了，它们在我眼中也就变了。”

那只带着青痕的左腕上，有一枚属于他的牙印，不久之后，这印记就会消失不见。

“这样就很好。更多……或者没有，都没关系，”卡卡西耐心将白牙从缠绕的铁链中解放出来，似乎也解开了别的什么，他看到他的笑容，也在他望过来的眼中看到自己，“只是现在。”

他注视着这个再次准确重复了他心声的人，心中好像轻松起来，又像有了安定的重量。他们之于彼此，只是一处美景、一场焰火，不需要强迫对方接受，也不需要为对方停留，可以毫无负担地用心欣赏，之后依然能够自由地追寻远方。

* * *

* * *

7.

“有想过装义眼吗？”凯问了一个让他措手不及的问题。

木叶又下了一场雪，刚好在上一场完全化掉之前，再次将这座城市涂成难以分辨的白色，不过气温已经比上个月升高了一些，想必这次会化得比上次更快。

没有人打扫，森林中的雪更顽强，他们在河边随意清理出一小块空地，坐在冰凉的岩石上，被无人踏足的白与静包围。

凯好像伸手摸了摸被冰雪覆盖的河面，接着就这样问了他。

上一个人这样问他的时候，他心无波澜，也许是知道那样的孩子一定会问这种问题。此刻他的惊讶，也是因为突然发现凯的某些特质和那孩子如此相像。他们总是在拯救他人，有用不完的善意与热情。他们问起的语气都很平常，就像在问“要不要试着留长发”，他顺着联想想象了一下长发的自己，不由笑起来，让身旁的人发出一声疑问的咕哝。

“只是想到上一个这样问我的人。”

他向凯描述了自己的后辈，同时也是上司的儿子，一个金发碧眼的孩子，从小就缠着他“老师、老师”叫个不停。那时他刚刚从昏迷中醒来，破损的左眼已经摘除，永远在笑的少年哭着跟他道歉，说了很多“如果不是因为我”。但他并不怪他，换做是任何一个人，他也会做同样的事，这是他收到的命令、是他的职责。况且，一只眼睛换一条命，不能再划算了。

某天少年趴在他病床边问“老师要不要装义眼，可以像以前一样好看”，刚说完就被身边的少女一巴掌拍在脑袋上。他听着两人的动静，笑着摇摇头，回答不了，这样就很好。

“真有活力啊，年轻人。”凯的声音中有怀念，可能也想起了自己的弟子。

“不过义眼什么的，还是算了吧，没什么能和以前一样了。”

“不一样……也挺好的。”

是啊。丢掉的眼睛和视觉，让他终于有理由可以脱身，不必再看谁都是潜在目标、不必再将人粗暴地分为“死人”和“将死之人”。虽然人们或厌恶或同情的态度，无时无刻在放大他与常人的不同，但总算能够离开，对他来说已经是比活着还要幸运的事了。

凯没有装义肢，也是想丢掉过去吗？

“你是不是想问我，认为现在和过去的自己哪个更好？”也许是他的表情太明显，凯笑了一声，从他脸上读出了他的问题。

他觉得自己过线了，可犹豫了一下，还是答道：“没什么好不好，只是我以为……”实在不知该如何形容自己，只好无意义地挥了挥双手，“……这样的我，对于过去和现在的看法，总该与你是相反的。”

有一条绿色向他探过来，还没到目的地又被收了回去，他有些渴望，更多的还是对这种渴望的恐惧。凯似乎极力想维持笑意，但从那发紧的声音判断，最后不太成功：“不，就像你说的，没什么好不好。你是如此，我也一样。”

一层雪、一层冰之下，他能听到被压抑的潺潺水流，如同在衣物与皮肉掩盖下，他与凯的血液流淌、思绪如潮。

“能救的人多还是救不到的多、选择生命还是命令，过去的我根本不会想这些问题，只会一个劲儿向前，不管前面是什么，都觉得能用信念应对……直到发现面前的障碍是自己。”他看不清凯的表情，只能从声音中猜测，是略带迷茫的苦涩。

“一个我也不认识的自己，会消沉、会动摇、会逃避。我无法面对，却又摆脱不了，哈哈，谁能够摆脱自己呢？所以……”凯深吸一口气，好像下定了什么决心，“比起回到过去，我更想接受现在，没想到会这么难，但……我希望可以坚持到那一天。”

他感到强烈的恐慌。请你一定要坚持，他想对凯说，可他知道坚持有多难，便又不忍心了。他自己不也只敢对“坚持”说“希望”和“如果”吗？

还好，他不久后就将离开，无论日升还是日落，都再与他无关，黑雪将积将融，也与凯无关。

* * *

卡卡西向他扔了一个雪球。

……大概并不是向他扔的，因为偏得实在太离谱，在离他足足一米远的地方飞过，倒是恰巧砸到了他身后的树上。树很苗条，在人类制造的冲击力下无助地摇晃，稀疏枝条上的雪受不住，扑簌簌落下。

“呀！好冷！”

脆生生的童声让他一愣，小树下的常绿灌木后，钻出一个小女孩，红眼睛，黑色卷发——是旅舍老板娘和烤肉店老板的女儿。

“未来……是叫未来吧？”他实在不擅长记人名，只是对那双眼睛印象深刻，“怎么一个人在这里？”

“不是一个人，在和丁次哥哥玩捉迷藏呢！”女孩子抬手拍打落在围巾里的雪，衣服穿得很厚，动作就有些笨拙。他忍不住上前，弯腰将那条红色的围巾摘下，细细帮她清理。

“对、对不起，我只是觉得那边有什么东西……”卡卡西一脚深一脚浅地走过来，声音里愧疚浓得化不开，“那个，真的对不起，砸痛你了吗？”

他看了一眼这个舌头打结的人，想笑又笑不出来。是从军队中带出来的警惕性吧，那种地方教人如何定位敌人，却不会教人如何对误伤的孩子道歉。

“没有砸到我，是树上的雪落到我身上了，”好在未来似乎是个懂事的好孩子，一本正经地梳理出事件经过，还乖乖配合着他的动作，把雪一点一点弄干净，“叔叔们是在打雪仗吗？未来可不可以一起？”

打雪仗……他们一个眼神不好一个腿脚不便，怎么看也不像能打起雪仗来吧。他若无其事地转移话题：“那陪着你的那个——”这么一会儿，他就把名字忘记了，还是卡卡西在一旁提醒了他，“——丁次哥哥呢？”

这回，小姑娘的脸上终于出现了不满，像是在责备他没有好好听人说话：“我们在捉迷藏呀！他找，我藏，我怎么会知道他在哪里。”

不满归不满，她还是伸长脖子，让他重新为她系好围巾：“其实我是想打雪仗的，但是丁次哥哥说他力气大，怕伤到我……我才没那么容易受伤呢！叔叔，我们打雪仗好不好？”

“我……”他是想答应的，但腿、力气，还有卡卡西和他眼睛，都让他为难。这种时候，他就会深深意识到自己和过去的区别，放在以前，别说少了一条腿，就算两条腿都不在了，他也不会失去与人一战的热情，这样畏首畏尾的人，不该是他，可确实也是他。

“好啊。”

是卡卡西。

“真的吗！”未来一下子跳起来，火红的围巾飘过他眼前，在他心中燃起一簇微弱而顽强的火焰。

“真的，来玩吧！”他觉得至少应该尝试一下，即使是现在这个让他厌恶的自己，也许还能够做到和以前一样的事。

身边，卡卡西偷偷松了口气，他不由一笑，这个人刚刚是因为冲动答应下来的吗？

他们选好了中意的掩体。卡卡西在一块石头后面，边揉雪球边警觉地四下聆听。他心中突然打起鼓来，这个人以前有没有打过正常的雪仗？不会以为打雪仗是什么残酷的剿灭战吧？

未来在粗壮的木桩旁探头探脑，小手费力地将雪拢在一起。

他也找了一颗足够年岁的树，将拐杖放在一边，背靠着褐中挂白的树干单腿蹲下。捧起一团雪，松松捏合在一起，不想捏得太硬打痛那两人中的任何一个。

冰凉的雪和他见过的并无二致，只是土之国的雪要大得多，荒野中没过膝盖的白色有时候可以持续一个冬天不化。雪中救援也是常有的任务，如果不是三个弟子常在训练之余拉他打雪仗、滑雪或者堆雪人，他大概只会把雪当成灾难使者，而如果不是离开了家乡，他也不会这样怀念看惯了的山顶积雪。

“开始了哦！”女孩高声宣布话音还没落，一颗雪球就飞向了她的位置，在她身前的木桩上溅出雪花——是听声辨位的卡卡西。

……果然，这人以前打的都是那种危险的雪仗吧？他真的开始担心了。

“哇！好快！”被攻击的未来却兴奋得不得了，抱起她的弹药躲到了另一棵树后。眼看预判出她下一个落脚点的卡卡西又要扔出雪球，他急忙也捞起一颗冲那人扔去，因为心急力气大了些，被敏捷地躲开之后砸向一旁的石头，小块的雪仍然崩在了黑色的面罩上。

“抱歉！”他大声喊道，主要是想在未来藏好前吸引一下火力。

卡卡西立刻冲他的位置转过头，不给他反应的时间就丢出雪球，他急忙小跳一下，变换角度躲到树后。这个时候拿拐杖只会碍事，反正他单脚跳也挺快，干脆就这样带着事前捏好的雪球，边继续将卡卡西压制在石头后，边向另一棵树移动。

“看招！”

太过专注于卡卡西那边，身上反被未来打到，他不由为女孩的时机把握叫好。但“未来真厉害”几个字还没出口，卡卡西又一颗雪球冲着未来声音的方向而去。

“等一下，你的对手是我！”没时间和这人解释“打雪仗不需要置人于死地”了，他边跳边冲变换掩体的卡卡西喊。

“还有我还有我！”结果小丫头根本不领他的情，高声叫着，飞也似的满地乱窜，手中的雪球一会儿砸向他，一会儿砸向卡卡西。

他一个头两个大，边躲着双份的攻击，边试图让卡卡西的注意力留在自己身上。

混乱的战况让他无暇思考，不知不觉就放下了那些改变、逃离、接受……被女孩无忧无虑的大笑带走，暂时消失在他们乱了章法的混战中。他看到卡卡西笑了，那只独眼从没这样亮过；他也听到自己笑了，几乎就像几年前，那三个孩子还在他身旁一样快乐。

他追着卡卡西绕来绕去，未来追着他，同时也被卡卡西追着。跑到他最初藏身的地方，卡卡西的脚步终于被他留在那的拐杖止住了，他一句“小心”都没来得及说，也被跌在雪中的人绊倒。

他们的距离突然就变得那么近，卡卡西被雪濡湿的面罩早已摘下，脸颊带着运动后的红晕，眉梢眼中嘴角都是笑，鼻间呼出的白气扑在他脸上，又被他吸进肺里。感受到另一人的重量和温度靠近，那只独眼期待着什么似的轻轻阖起，银白的眼睫上挂了一点雪粒，颤动间亮晶晶的。仍在笑着的唇微微张开，缝隙中是尖尖的犬牙和柔软的舌头，它们的触感仿佛就在他口中。

糟了，好想吻他……

“得手啦！”

砰的一声闷响，雪球砸在他肩上，冰凉透过层叠的布料渗透进来，他们僵住了。他这才发现自己的手已经抚上了那人唇下的小痣，而卡卡西的双臂松松缠上了他的脖子。

独眼睁得滚圆，震惊又迷茫，唇边笑意褪去，开合一下却没有发出一点声音。

“——未来——未来！你在这里吗？”

“啊，是丁次哥哥！丁次哥哥——我在这里！”

小女孩连蹦带跳跑远的脚步声中，他终于找回了理智，捡起身旁的拐杖站起来，在他站稳之前，卡卡西已经走开了几步远。

“你们是……住在红前辈店里的客人？”长相可亲的年轻人抱着未来走近，好奇地打量他们，“是你们帮忙照顾了未来吗，真是太感谢了。”

卡卡西又向那两人走了几步，他知道是想远离自己，于是遥遥站住不动了。

“没什么，未来很乖，”他能听出那人声音中原本的情感被抽离，换上一层平易近人的伪装，“不过衣服湿了哦，最好快点回去换一下。”

“嗯，该回去了，”未来认真地点点头，不忘冲他们露出甜笑，“两个叔叔也一起吧，这个时候妈妈店里已经准备好晚饭了！”

于是他们还是被凑到了一路。

回到旅舍的时候，已经是掌灯时分。老板娘若有所思地看了他们一眼，从年轻人手中接过未来向后面的居所走去，路过他们时礼貌地道了谢，又嘱咐了一句“快回去换一身衣服吧，晚饭已经准备好了”。

他们笑着应下，不过等她和女孩的身影消失，笑也消失了。他沉默着，跟在卡卡西身后爬上楼梯，又在廊中同行了一小段路，终于到达了房门。

“那么我先回去了。”卡卡西看也不看他，急匆匆说了一句就要离去。

昏暗的烛光只照亮了他们之间的一小块圆形，那人只是一个转身，就如同被黑暗吞没。

他反应过来之前，已经扣住了卡卡西的手腕，在掌中倏而加速的脉搏中将人抵在门上，而他的唇抵在那双薄唇上。

糟了。

他挽留了他，可还不够——竟想将他留在身边。

* * *

* * *

8.

他不知道他们是怎么来到浴室的，只记得自己的双手和凯的一样急切，同样的还有他们难舍难分的嘴唇、舌头、牙齿。等终于有时间喘息，凯已经赤裸地被他按倒在浴缸中，他摸向水龙头，途中不知磕碰了什么，手背一阵钝痛，但他已无暇在意。

先浇下来的水是冰冷的，在背上割过，让他本能地向面前的热源靠近。等水热起来，他又觉得有些烫了。浴缸底部涌起奶白的水汽，很快弥漫开来。现在他也像我一样看不清了吧，再打雪仗的话，赢的人会是我。他有点小小的得意，又觉得将苦难加诸于这个人身上的自己太可恶了。

于是他抱着歉意凑近凯的身体，从胸膛到小腹到逐渐硬起的性器，都对称地贴在一起，还有他们的嘴唇。

他喜欢凯丰润的唇肉，和自己干瘪的薄唇一点也不同。他的口舌之欲一直很强烈，幼时父亲总说他像小狗一样爱咬人。撅起嘴吸一下，伸出舌头舔一下，亮出犬齿小心地用尖尖刺一下，好像某种开门暗语。他们同时张口，唇舌牙齿撞在一起，凯力气比他大，但他更灵活，每次交锋都让人期待。

舌头去捕捉凯的，压上去，被掀下来，再压上去，反被捉住搅动。他咧嘴一笑，伸缩几下就溜了出来，顺便又舔了一下那人柔软的唇。

“又跑了，真是的……”

他不禁笑起来。

再次凑上去，从额头开始，用手指引导嘴唇，代替目光一寸寸吻下来。他很感激凯允许他以手代眼去感受，他们不同，凯的是救人的手，他的是杀人的手，不知染过多少罪恶，有时他会觉得手上的血怎么也洗不掉。视力退化后，这种感觉更难熬了，不管是沾上水、酱汁或一切液体，还是触到他人的体温，甚至是手心出汗，都会让他产生正在夺取生命的错觉。

他会净化我吗？我会弄脏他吗？双手圈住凯的脖颈，感受到表皮下生命的脉搏，上一次他做这个动作，几秒后手下的跃动就消失了。他谨慎地放轻力度，不让几乎成为习惯的破坏欲泄露出一点点，鼻子贴上去，嗅到在水流下渐渐消失的汗水，尝一下还有残留的淡淡咸味——不是鲜红的铁锈味道。

心中安定了一些，他继续自己的旅程，从脖颈到肩头到胸前，好像走过了几座山丘。手下的触感温热而弹软，脸埋在凯胸口，一开始只是用嘴唇蹭蹭，之后舌头钻出来，自下而上舔一个遍，回到顶峰的凸起。

尖端已经硬起来，连带着周围乳晕处也鼓起颗粒，他一一以舌扫过，最后恋恋不舍地吮吸啃咬，还要用尖牙碰一下，想听到凯因为刺激而抽气的声响。发间感受到熟悉的力道，是凯的手，五指温柔地从头皮梳到发梢，不知是想将他按在胸口，还是想让他起来。实在是很喜欢这种抚摸，他犹豫一下还是松了口，头向后仰去，祈求更多。

“你……像小狗。”

像被父亲训斥了。

他脸上热得不得了，眼圈儿都烧起来，心中莫名委屈，又觉得自己简直不可理喻，会因为这种事兴奋。在凯不知所措的“怎么了”、“是我说错话了”、“对不起”中，他又扑上去狠狠咬了一口，这下真的听到了因为刺激而抽气的声响。

那又怎样，小狗可是很会舔人的。憋着一股气，飞快地掠过起伏的腹肌，下巴先触到了黑色的毛发，他以指梳过，心想比起自己的白色，果然还是黑色更好。苍白的手指握住深色的性器，鲜明的对比让他忍不住吞咽了一下。

“等一下，你……唔！”

不理会凯的阻拦，他迫不及待地张口含入，直抵到喉咙。小心地收起利齿，舌头缠绕、嘴唇收紧，用力吮吸，双颊深深凹陷下去，感受凯在舌上硬起，随着微微上翘的角度生长，熨帖地顶到他的软腭。前后移动头部，旋转出不同的姿势上上下下，唾液、前液和热水的混合物从嘴角淌下，流过手指、没入黑色的丛林。

“嗯……别、别这样用力地吸啊……”

他得意洋洋，不存在的尾巴都要翘起来。军中生活除了教会他杀戮，也让他学会了一些小技巧。相互解决需求再常见不过，时间紧张时，口交就是最效率的方式。他不知有过多少次实践经历，从一开始牙齿总会磕到对方的生涩，到后来和他做过的人都称赞的娴熟，也算是小有所成了。况且，他真的很喜欢舔东西。

从贴到舌根的深度，退到只裹紧头部，舌头绕着冠状沟游走几圈，顺着沟壑舔到顶端的小孔，舌尖轻轻戳刺，终于让凯的呻吟不再隐忍。下面换上手，配合舌头的动作时松时紧地摩擦，几次过后就感到头发被揪住，想要他停下。

犬类是很执着的，他还远远没舔够，发根的痛楚只会让他更开心。经过口与手的测量，比上次更清晰地掌握了凯的尺寸，他心中有数，虽比经历过的粗一些，但就像凯自己说的，“人生就是要不断挑战极限”。他最后吻了一下被吮得发红的前端，露出一个警告的笑容，满意地感到手下的身体一抖。

顶部、浅沟、蔓延的青筋，依次被他的唇与舌抚过。再次抵到最深处时，他深吸一口气，压下舌根、放松喉咙，帮助灼热的头部推开自己，一口气将另一半也吞下。

“等等，你、你不必……啊、啊啊停……”

强硬的入侵感、扁桃体被挤压带来的呕吐感、无法呼吸的窒息感、甬道被填满的满足感、脑后被揪紧的疼痛感，让他快活得眼前一阵阵发黑，仅剩的那只眼球不由自主地向上翻去。

鼻子没入凯黑色的体毛中，吸入潮热空气的同时也嗅到勃发的情欲。他像是被什么催促了，摸索着一手将凯的腿分开架到一旁的浴缸边沿，腾出更大的动作空间，等不及更进一步。手指抚过截肢的断面时传来一阵颤抖，他心中难过起来。不愿让凯意识到自己的残缺，他抬起头，让硬挺的阴茎滑出来一点，再用力压下自己重新吞入整根，不等适应就收缩起紧致的管壁，试着用喉咙背面的吸附和摩擦为凯带来欢愉。几次后，呕吐反射就消退了些，给他更多发挥余地。吐出到头部，嘴唇离开时带出“啵”的声音，回响还未散去，他又从头咽到尾，让凯顺畅地侵略到自己喉咙深处。

动作的幅度是凯的长度，喉管敞开的宽度是凯的直径，一次次被顶开的满足要将他淹没了。他做得好吗？有没有让凯舒服？心中的忐忑在凯第一次主动迎上来时瓦解了，成就感一瞬间压过了快感，让他鼻子一酸。顶端遇到软腭时有微微阻碍，长驱直入会刺出“咯”的喉音，进入管道后的摩擦烫得要燃起来；退出时自己的入口会不自觉地挽留，吸盘一样贴一下又被拽开，震颤着迎接新一轮入侵。凯顶上来，他就将自己压下去，鼻尖撞到凯下腹，一阵阵酸痛让他眼眶发热。

还想要更多……他一边卖力地吞咽，一边去摸浴缸边上的洗发露，按出一滩就向自己身后探去。第一根手指毫不困难地进去了，第二根和第一根擦出滑腻的泡沫，被水流冲走，第三根就不那样顺畅，但对他来说不是问题。旋转手指和吞吐发出相同节奏的黏腻水声，还有自己鼻间溢出的轻哼、凯按捺不住的低吼，被从花洒落下的水流击打皮肤的声音融在一起，实体一般将他灌满。

不知第几次向上抬起时，凯一手将他推直，脑后的抓握也突然重了。他顺着力道仰起头，热水浇进来不及闭合的口中，呛得他咳起来。

“咳咳……咳，怎么了，不喜欢吗？”他的脸一定因为缺氧和热气红透了，凯是不是也一样？本来扶住那根性器的手往上移动，想感受凯脸上的温度。

“抱、抱歉……但你不用做到这个地步……”凯的轮廓因剧烈的喘息起伏，然后晃动一下，他乱挥的手就被抓住了，带到唇边得到一个吻。

呼吸似乎平复了一点，凯接着道：“不用这样取悦我，我也会……”

“可是我想！”他高声打断了凯，做过深喉后声音嘶哑，但因这个人而生的、灼烧的痛苦也让他欢喜，“取悦你，我也很快乐，你看。”

他拉着凯的手，将自己硬起的阴茎塞过去，准头太差不知道蹭过哪里，摩擦的刺激从一点炸开，让他闭紧单眼倒抽一口气。

凯叹息一声握住了他，用令人安心的力道和温度抚慰着，他禁不住软下腰来，向前伏在凯肩头。一手勾着凯的脖子稳住，另一手继续准备自己，不一会儿就跟上了前面的律动。温热的水、温热的手、温热的臂膀，温和的快感像幼时沙滩上的浪潮，轻柔地从脚尖开始，冲刷过耳边蔓延到头顶，他放松地躺在细砂上，感到无比安全。

还没进入正题，他竟然有些酸软，但仍然十分舒适。蹭过凯耳边，在对方疑问的声音中索取一个、两个、更多的吻。他喜欢凯舔自己的犬齿，就像将一把锋利的剑收入鞘中，再也伤不到别人、伤不到自己；他喜欢被凯衔住舌尖，那疼痛但毫无威胁的咬合赋予他信任的重量；他喜欢凯吮吸自己的嘴唇，像做其他事一样，凯会很用心，让他感到被渴望、被需要。

亲吻深一点，握着他的手就收紧一点，直到他无法忍耐。手指从自己里面退出，去摸凯的阴茎，被自己口腔温暖过的器官烫得让他想起在腰侧留下痕迹的烙铁。这样的话，我的里面也会是他的形状……他痴迷地弯起嘴角，执起它擦过鼠蹊部，抵在穴口。

“哈，你真的很心急，”凯声音中有笑意，“我上次就想告诉你了。”

他抿抿嘴，以前在军队里都是怎么快怎么来的。向下坐去，轻易将前端含入，不满地收缩一下肌肉，凯“嘶”地一声改口了。

“哎、啊……等等……那个，不是说你不好……”那人急忙像抱幼童一样架住他腋下，止住他下落的动作，“就是，你也可以慢慢地享受啊，弄伤你很让人困扰……但是如果是你希望的话……”

他歪头听着，一时不知该慢还是该快，于是撑住自己，悬停在这个要命的位置。

“总、总之……你先、呃，先坐下吧。”

眨眨眼，抿唇忍住一个笑。摸摸贴在他胸前的两只手，示意他知道了，再一次拿回主动权。

试着放缓速度，屈起双腿的动作很慢，好让自己一点点下沉。灼热从洞口向里辐射，每顶开一点，就会钻入四壁，渗透到更远的地方。炙热的性器像要熨平他，耐心展开每一处褶皱，缓和、温吞、细致，刮擦从未被温柔照顾过的甬道。没有安全套的阻隔，每一点位置、角度、温度的变化，都无微不至地刻在他体内。

一波又一波热潮涌上来，从他们相连的地方扩散到全身，细细将他包裹，是暖的，也是烫的。他蜷起脚趾，双腿颤得几乎是在痉挛了。

他从不知道温和的性爱也能带给自己这样巨大的快感。他习惯一口气进到最深的灭顶刺激，还有剧烈的撞击、血、咬伤、掐痕、窒息感，像在云雷峡的悬崖跳水，放纵自己一跃而下，承受入水时的高压，海水一瞬间就将他吞没，如果他放弃呼吸，会沉到多深的地方？

可现在有人在半空中拥住了他，让他羽毛般慢慢飘落在海面，感受到的是被阳光暖热的澄澈碧波，随着海风漫上他的身体，将污秽冲刷殆尽。

“……”

太温柔了……身上的伤疤也好映不出画面的双目也好，都是他应得的，唯有这种温柔不是……可他很想要。掠夺不属于自己的东西带来的罪恶感，不断冲击着他的精神防线，他咬牙忍住泪水和呜咽，被突然情绪化的自己吓到。凯捧住他的脸吻上来，在喘息间轻声哄他。

“没事的。”

“你做得很好。”

“难受吗？”

“别怕。”

“我会接住你。”

……

仿佛他是他在漆黑岩石雨中拯救的灵魂。

抵达最深处的时候，呼吸早就乱得不成样子，额头抵在凯肩窝，和双臂一起撑住不住颤抖的身体。熟悉的抚摸落下来，从发间到颈后，到肩胛骨和脊背中央，顺着骨节到紧张的腰，再回到起点。

他随着移动的手稳定呼吸，胸腹一起一伏，凯的样子在他体内更加清晰。着魔似的将手移到小腹，每次吸气，敏锐的触觉都能与肠壁一起感受到嵌在体内的硬物。他觉得自己有点幼稚，但还是牵过凯的手放在那里。

“看，你在这里……啊……！”

他被顶得一跳，还没缓过气来，第二下又不期而至，刚才平静的海水涌起波涛，不容置喙地将他卷入。

“怎、怎么……嗯、突然……”

舒缓但坚定的顶弄在他模糊的视野中擦出火花，仍然酸痛的喉咙更加吐不出完整的话语。明明更激烈的都没关系……他仰头咬唇，不愿就这样不明不白地失去控制。

“你知不知道……”凯的气息有些变了，贴在他耳边，热乎乎地钻进去，引起难以忍受的痒，“你这样，会让人……”

会让人怎么样呢？凯没有再说下去，他也没心思去听了。那只手更用力地按在他腹上，再次撞进去时，更大的摩擦力让他张口无声地尖叫。随后他自己的也被抵在肚子上，和凯的手心一起感受到突入的坚硬。

后穴每一次都塞得很满，凯故意向前顶，铁了心要从内部在他腹上留下痕迹。他的阴茎隔着自己的皮肉，和凯的摩擦，即使看不清，只想象这情景，他就想去了。但覆在上面的手动也不动，怕他承受不住似的，不愿给他更多欢愉。

他确实快要承受不住了。徐徐的进出就是不肯快起来，每次他觉得要攀上顶峰腾空跃下时，总会有下一波热浪从尾椎涌上，抵消让他腿软的失重感，将他推向更高，蒸得他浑身软成黏糊糊的一滩，连跳跃的勇气都失去了。

“别……别折磨我了，”他断断续续地恳求，连声音都成了凯的节奏，“这样，啊……这样下去，我会、会……”

会失去引以为傲的自控、会产生不必要的情感，这只是一次旅途中的普通性爱，他不该……

“……嗯……我……我有让你、舒服吗？”凯不依不饶地继续向上撞他，经过蓄力的每一次都比上一次更慢、更重，前几天他臀上刚刚消退的青色一定又会浮现。身上其他地方凯留下的印记，也忽然鲜明起来，是自己索取的，那样恬不知耻地要他，每处旧伤上面都有新的牙印、吻痕或者淤青，全身都是。他记得自己笑着，贪婪的欲望因这些难以忘却的烙印而魇足。

但他现在却反悔了，他们不久后就将分开，毫无留恋地各自踏上旅程，再也不会相见，他不想……

凯的动作中混入了搅动，将他撑得更开，他觉得自己快要被磨穿。

“这样……你、你喜欢吗？”让人无法回答的问题又来了，“我的……还有我……喜欢吗？”

喜欢，比喜欢还要喜欢……！他好想在凯耳边堂堂正正地喊出来，可是他不能。

“我……我会……”只好尽力将刚刚的话说下去，“……唔嗯——会想……留住……”

明明发过誓的，不再拥有，也就不会失去。无论是自己还是凯，都不会放弃最初立下的目标，他们不会因为一个人停下脚步，也不会为谁改变向前的路。明明早就说开了这一点……可强烈的不甘还是攫住了他，想要将这个人留在身边，拥有他的全部注意力，山海天空森林雪原都无法从他身边夺走他，走进人群时他们不再寂寞……含在眼中许久的泪水终于在妄想中涌出，混在水流中消失不见。

凯一定明白了他的心思，或许也抱着和他相同的不甘。他想起雪地中的意外，先是凯的重量，然后是层层衣物也无法阻隔的体温，再之后是交缠的呼吸，那么近，洒在他唇间。那时他下意识地闭上眼，期待一个顺理成章的亲吻。

吻真的落下来，先是唇上，一路行至胸口，凯的嘴唇贴在那里，缓缓地说：“我记不住多少人……但会永远记得你。”

“记得”，这是他们能够做出的、最后的让步了。

抑制多年的感情像得到了允许，一下子将他冲刷得神志不清，恍惚间好像有什么沉重的东西降落在心中，将那搏动的器官牢牢坠住。身体不由自主地动起来，腿展开又折起，腰抬起又压下，热水落在他们身上又重新溅起，将他甩入更高更猛烈的浪中。凯的动作坚定而有力，但依然那样体贴地配合他、满足他，在他发间留下他渴求的抚摸、在他唇上种下他喜爱的舔吮，前面的手掌带来恰到好处的微痛，后面的饱胀感足以让他失控。

凯第一次在性事中呼唤了他的名字，那三个音节从口中流出的同时已经被他吞进嘴里。他记住我了……狂喜夺走了他的一切，又好像交还了他的视觉。他看到浮出浅海的白发幼童，被从山顶疾驰而下的黑发男孩牵住了手；看到身着重甲的救援者将昏迷的军人从黑暗中抱出，拭去怀中人眼角的血；看到暖色的灯火中，旅人停住脚步，伸出舌尖与一片雪花融为一体。

他收紧自己，竭力将闪过的画面留在脑海、将那人的形状与热度留在身体深处。被他的收缩逼到极限，凯推推他，想从他体内撤出。

更加笃定地将自己推向他，绝望地想在发白的视野中分辨出眼前人的样子。

“……别走，”他再次搂紧凯，将全部的重量压上去，赤裸的胸膛贴得不能再近，“填满我吧，想要……”

记住你。

* * *

* * *

9.

“该走了。”

是卡卡西先说的。

几天前还积到脚踝的雪，连点湿痕都没留下。他习惯了土之国连续几个月的纯白世界，这时只觉得“太快了”。觉得太快的，大概还有别的，只是他不愿去想。

他从卡卡西房间拿回了没派上用场的药膏，卡卡西从他浴室中取走了一件里衣。他完全没注意到那件黑色短衫是什么时候跑到他这里的，竟然还被服务生洗过叠好，从卡卡西脸上的表情来看，他自己也没有答案。

在前台退房的时候，未来急匆匆从后面跑过来，一人一个塞了件小东西。在小女孩期待的目光下，他摊开手掌，而卡卡西用另一只手去摸。

是两个一模一样的御守，刺着“平安”的字样。

“爸爸和火之寺的住持是好朋友，前几天我们去的时候也给你们求了，”未来自豪地挺挺胸，“谢谢叔叔们陪我打雪仗！”

“谢谢你，未来。”他们同时道了谢。他将小小的护符收入怀中，卡卡西则小心地放进腰侧紧靠白牙的暗袋。

“还真有点舍不得你们两个呢。”老板娘将他们的房间钥匙挂回墙上，两枚金属“叮”地撞了一下，又摇摇晃晃分开，在绳子牵引下离近又拉远，再没有相遇。

“一路平安。”

* * *

“再见。”

是凯先说的。

木叶的春天突然就降临了，他们动身那天，风中都有了暖意，而这个月份，云隐沿海还有从北方漂来的碎冰，执着地不肯散去对冬日的念想。

旅舍周边店铺的人这两个多月可能看他们眼熟了，走过时也会说一声“保重”。凯一一回应，他除了烤肉店老板外都辨不出是谁，只好跟着凯的招呼对人点头致意。

刚到木叶门口，就能闻到被雪水浸润的泥土气息，路旁林中有些生灵已经苏醒，时不时能听到蹦跳的节奏和翅膀扇动的风声。

凯如以往一样走在他右边，身影鲜明得像春日第一片绿叶。他们在静默中走向岔路口，奇异的是，每走一步，他心中那些忧虑就会散去一些，好像有什么永远不会失去的东西一点点扎下根来，让他感到安定又满足。等到了告别的时刻，他已经抑制不住笑意。

“怎么了，这么开心？”凯虽在问他，但他能听出那声音也是带着笑的。

“哈哈，你不是也一样。”他真的笑出来，从未对前路这样期待。

“也是啊。那么……再见了。”

“嗯，再见。”

他们走上相反的方向，谁也没有回头，眼中心中只有前方。

* * *

* * *

10.

再也不想坐船了。

从火之国到涡之国的短短航程还勉强能够接受，涡之国到水之国之间有群岛可以靠岸作为缓冲，但水之国到雷之国长达一个月的海上生活，终于让他无法忍受。眼前除了海就是云，偶尔有路过的飞鸟和鱼群，最初几天还有新奇感支撑着他，后来他连在甲板上站立都力气都没有了。

到达云隐港口时，他依然头昏脑涨，颤悠悠地撑住拐杖走下船，踏上平稳的陆地仍觉得在摇晃，只好先坐在岸边的长凳上，等待世界恢复正常。

不愧是雷之国最大的港口，抛开和“船”相关的部分，充满活力的景象确实很让人喜爱。码头工人在午后的阳光下光着臂膀，来来回回卸货装货，时而有商人问话，来自铁之国的原料有没有缺漏、送给火之国高官的美酒装了几坛。

如果不是他这一个月看了太多的海，闪着粼粼波光的海面也是让人心中平静的美景。不少人结伴在海边散步，有的脱下鞋袜走到不远处的沙滩上，和海浪追逐，有的就三三两两趴在岸边的栏杆旁、坐在长凳上，有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

他不远处也坐了一个女子，没有看海，只一直向云隐入口张望，他猜测是在等人。果然没多久，就有年轻男子挥着手一路跑来。她脸上一下子有了神采，却装出一副生气的模样，在对方“小樱、小樱”的呼喊中竖起柳眉。

“真是的，学什么不好，非要学卡卡西老师的迟到！明明好不容易一起休一次假！”

“呜……对不起嘛小樱，妈妈一定要我写完昨天的报告才放我走……”

“不许推给玖辛奈前辈！明明是你昨天……”

女子的娇斥、男子的讨饶，他都听不清了，只有那个两年前呼唤过的名字在耳中回荡。

竟然已经过去两年。

他说过会记得他，也如此做到了，每每想起，都惊讶于自己竟能将一个偶遇的旅人记得如此清晰。那人想要伸向他的双手、没有焦距却会尽力望向他的独眼、白发在指间流淌的触感、唇下的一颗小痣、口中不饶人的犬齿，闭上眼就会浮现在脑海中。有时，他也仿佛会听到那人用温和的嗓音叫他名字，缓缓向他讲述家乡的奇景，或是最后那一声拨云见日般的“再见”。

他们默契地避免谈起将来的打算，即使经过那两个失控的夜晚，也克制地将关系维持在萍水相逢。但最终他们变成了什么，他也说不清，只是不论何时回想起来，暖意都会从心底涌向四肢百骸。

那人现在会在哪里呢？

他不知何时走到了两个年轻人身边，冒失地打断他们的对话：“抱歉，不小心听到你们谈话，请问你们提到的是旗木卡卡西吗？他……”

话刚出口，他就卡住了。想问什么呢？知道又如何？那个人只会存在于他的记忆中，而这已经足够了。

两个年轻人间轻松的氛围瞬间变得紧张，那丝毫没因他的残疾而松懈的警戒心，也让他明白过来，他们也是军人。突然想起卡卡西确实说过，他有两个后辈。

刚刚还气喘吁吁的男子，呼吸已和常人无异，大大咧咧地笑着，一双蓝眼睛却紧紧盯着他：“哎？您是卡卡西老师的朋友吗？”

是什么呢？他们远远称不上是友人，仅有两夜的关系更算不得情人，除了木叶，他们连脚步都未曾重叠。

他摇摇头，坦然笑道：“不，只是与他在火之国木叶隐偶遇的旅人。突然听到他的名字，一时有点怀念……是我打扰了。”

他向两人点头告别，强忍着晕船的余韵，撑着拐杖向云隐大门走去，动作快的话，也许还能在晚餐前找到心仪的住处。

云隐的山也很多，但是和岩隐、木叶都不同。岩隐的山连绵千万里，木叶的山温和而包容，云隐的山则像一根根尖刺，拔地而起直插云端。建筑在刺山周围盘旋而上，有的和土之国那样掏空岩体建在内部，有的就悬挂在外面。离得稍近的山体间有吊桥相连，望上去像一张张稀疏的网。

住在高处应该会有好风景，爬楼梯什么的就当日常锻炼了，虽然大概率会有直梯……

“那个，请您等一下——！”

还没走出多远，他就被女子叫住，回过头，两个年轻人快步追来，脸上的神情又好奇、又担忧、又为难。

在他疑问的目光中，女子有些犹豫，开口的时候甚至有些小心翼翼，好像不知道想不想听到他的答案：“请问您对卡卡西老师了解多少……？他、他还好吗？”

“也许掉下去才是目的”，那晚，卡卡西的低语就如杯中的雷之舞般辛辣苦涩，这两个孩子，多多少少也察觉到那人当时离开的目的了吧。此时忧心的同时，又碍于他曾经敏感的身份，不知该不该问出某些问题、透露某些信息。

如果他们的牵挂跨越山海，被那个人感受到，会不会带去“坚持”的力量？对他来说，无论卡卡西的脚步是否会停，在他心中都仍在继续，他走多远、走多久，那个人也会走多远、走多久。但对这两个孩子，对其他重视卡卡西的人而言，还是不一样吧。

“我知道他出身特殊，他大概也猜到了我来自哪里，不过我们认识的时候，就只是我们。”于是就直说了，这两人也不是站在军方角度与他对话……至少不全是，坦诚总比欺瞒要好。

“他很好，耳朵鼻子都很灵，身手依然很利落，至少打雪仗没什么问题，虽然我觉得他根本不会打雪仗。不怎么坦率，明明不太爱吃甜食，但给他的话还是会硬吃……”真奇怪，他很擅长夸人的，为什么一说起这个人，就总是想数落，“有点……不，是非常倔，不肯接受别人的关心……”

比如涂药什么的。

“呃，不好意思，其实我觉得他是个很好的人。对了，他还有两个很珍惜的后辈，”也就是你们，他默默补充，“不过遇到他已经是两年前的事了，现在如何，我也不清楚，抱歉啊。”

这对年轻男女眨巴着眼睛看了他好一会儿，男子先冒出一句“卡卡西老师雪仗打得可好了，肯定是火之国的雪仗不对的说”。

绿眼睛的女子眼神中不知是惊奇还是不解，但总归放松了不少：“这样啊……谢谢您告知。正好这几天我们休假，如果您不介意，不如让我们带您在云隐走走吧？我们也想再多了解一点卡卡西老师的事。”

“不会打扰到你们……约会吗？”他们大概还没有完全放心吧。

“不会不会，”男子牵起恋人的手，“能听到卡卡西老师的故事，我们也很开心的，对吧小樱？而且我只要和小樱在一起，就算约会了！”

女子脸上微红，瞥了他一眼：“就你会说！”

……

他在两人的推荐下找到了住处，是一家占据了整整一座……一根山的旅舍，房间从一层一直延伸到顶端。老板是个深色皮肤的男人，有和卡卡西一样的雪白头发，他这时才发现，原来这样的发色在雷之国是十分普通的。

这两人年纪和他的弟子差不多，但在云隐已十分有名望，特别是金发的那个，他猜想是和宁次那孩子一样出身名门。旅舍老板刚刚还叼着棒棒糖，与一位叫“苹果”之类的水之国旅客吵架，一看到两人，态度就突然有礼得过分，一口一个“波风大人”把金发男子弄得很不好意思。作为他们的老师，卡卡西会不会也受到这样的待遇？还是说那人从未将自己的身份暴露在公众面前？

不知道他们是真的休了那么多天假，还是干脆向上级申请了监视他的任务，总之叫“鸣人”的男子和叫“樱”的女子接下来几天都成双成对地出现在他身旁。本该是纯粹赏景的旅程，因为一个名字，变成了怀旧之旅，但他并不介意。

鸣人远远指出了卡卡西以前的住处，说如果老师没有训练或者任务，会帮着公务繁忙的父母照顾年幼的他，在面积不大的房间里教他辨认各种武器，不过现在那里已经变成了商业区。他想起那人身上百科图鉴似的伤痕，总觉得他对武器的熟悉是因为用了疼痛去记忆。

樱说卡卡西老师年少时就颇有威名，她这样平民出身的人，都能从父母讲的传奇故事中听到他的代号“黑雪”。她想象中，那样的人该是冷漠又不近人情的，可真当她被纳入门下，却发现那个前辈会小心收好面对敌人的狠戾，留给他们的永远是严格而细心的教导，和可靠的背影。

他甚至被鸣人拉着匆匆见了他的父母一面，看到那两人的一瞬间，就明白了卡卡西对“太阳一样”的英雄的执念。身居高位多年的波风夫妇，依然保留着那份守护国民的热忱，提起得意弟子，眼中也是化不开的喜爱与关怀。

“那孩子啊，从小就懂事过头了，”波风先生歪头回忆着，垂在脸旁的金发有些泛白，随着他的动作晃了晃，真的比阳光还要明亮，“看你的样子，应该也明白的吧？不合理的命令、与信念相悖的任务、背叛、失去……对一个忠诚军人的打击有多么大。但对他来说，这些只是踏脚石，好像什么也不会让他停下脚步。”

“包括继承白牙吗？”他想起那把被卡卡西视为母亲的美丽短刀。

一时间，四个人都诧异地瞪着他，仿佛他打破了什么禁忌。红发的波风夫人眼睛有些湿润：“是呢，他拿起白牙的那一刻，几乎就成了另一个白牙，我们连休息的机会都没来得及给他。”

“也许是不能让自己停下吧……”卡卡西挺直腰板、固执地不肯靠近他的身影又闪过眼前。

女人用深蓝的眼睛探究地打量他，随后露出一个欣慰的笑：“看来他很中意你呢，也难怪……谢谢你在他那样艰难的时刻陪伴他。”

他摇摇头，并没有说什么。在木叶的两个月，他们并不是为了对方停留，只是在没有终点的旅途中，两个同样迷茫的灵魂恰好相遇了而已。

……

他们走过装修精巧可爱的蛋糕店、提供纯素食的沙拉店、飘着咸香奶油味的高档餐厅，每一处几乎都有鸣人和樱和卡卡西的故事。他听着，也向两个年轻人讲起那个人抽动鼻子、努力分辨不同袋子里异国食物的好奇，在吧台前摇晃酒杯的漫不经心，雪地中侧耳倾听的专注。

还有喜欢在他身上留下痕迹的执着、被他夸奖“聪明”时孩童般的自得、双臂绕在他颈上时转瞬即逝的亲昵……不过，这些都是只有他知道的秘密。

他们途径云隐军区的一角，远远听到训练的哨声，细密的铁丝网前趴着几个孩子，羡慕地朝里看。他幼时也是这样向往军旅生活，父亲的牺牲也没有改变这一点。他来到这个世上，就是要为自己所热爱的奉献全部青春与热血，很长一段时间他都这样坚信着，现在……也许也正慢慢找回那时的信念。

鸣人说这里是新兵训练场，有时候也会开放给公众参观，他和樱都有在这里受训的日子，只不过他早早就被父母塞给了卡卡西，而樱稍晚一些才加入。

“有些可惜的说，明明卡卡西老师那么擅长刀术，结果我和樱都只学到一点点……”

“那是因为卡卡西老师本来就不是为了教我们刀术！你忘了吗，老师说要珍惜同伴、团队合作，要眼观六路、耳听八方，要谨慎思考、大胆行动……”

“才没忘呢！”

他知道这些都是那人在战场上用生命换来的经验，看来这两个孩子会好好传承下去。

他们走出城市，来到浅海。卡卡西说得没错，即使是晴天，雷之国上空的云也在吞吐雷电，而海中林立的高崖，看起来确实像从海底生长而来。近海蓝中带绿，远海则是纯粹的蓝，又与雷光闪动的天空不同，神秘而深邃。海浪如风漫上沙滩，沙沙的声响和木叶的树海有些相似，他不禁去想这片海多少次拥抱过一个白发之人。

“云隐比较靠北了，南方的海还要漂亮，”樱拂开被海风吹到眼前的长发，波光倒映在她眼中，将那双绿眸染成浅浅的青色，里面有海，也有别的，“有一个夏天我们和卡卡西老师去龟岛……啊，那里差不多就是雷之国最南端了，龟岛对岸的浅海是大片的珊瑚，红色、白色、紫色……卡卡西老师说他小时候，白牙前辈会带他去那里度假。”

……

他离开那天，脑海中已经多了一个在盛夏骄阳下与海豚嬉戏的白发孩童、一名军营中孤傲的执刀少年、一缕隐形战场上的雪白鬼魂、一位将后辈护在身后的领路人。

他并未参与过卡卡西的大部分人生，但这所有的，都不影响那个熟悉的旅人融化为他的一部分。那人接纳了改变了的他，正与他一起踏上无止的前路。

* * *

土之国的山，看起来并不像从土地中长出来的。

也可能是“看”这个词不再适合他，总之，他脚下每寸土地似乎都是山的一部分，就连荒原也像某座山脉的平顶。与其说是山从土地中长出来，不如说土地在山石的夹缝中求生。

到达土之国之前，著名的岩石雨季节就已经过去，他有些惋惜，于是决定放慢脚步，到下一个初春之后再离开。

不过没想到除了岩石雨，土之国荒野还有别的威胁。野兽他和白牙大多可以应对，更危险的是沼泽，本就很有迷惑性的地表，他更是看不出区别，最后只好像在风之国的沙漠中一样，找了本地的向导。

即使有向导带领，他也有无数次机会踏入那些泥泞的深渊，但他没有。曾经徘徊在脑海中那些“永远停下”的念头，不知何时被别的东西挤走，有时是只听过一次的音隐合奏，有时是木叶那种黏腻小吃的甜味，有时是一个人留在他腕上的温度。

走到岩隐的时候已经是初夏，不过偶尔还有从山上刮来的凉风，如果不是风中没有海的味道，他几乎就觉得这是云隐的春天了。来到岩隐这样的大城市，他并没有比在野外轻松多少——黑发、红衣的人实在太多了，人们除了高矮不一，在他眼中几乎没有任何区别。他握着手杖，站在繁华的街边踟蹰不前，感觉一旦融入流动的人潮，就会迷失其中。

如果那个人在身边……只开了个头，他就不敢再想下去，可视野中没有尽头的红中，真的出现了一点熟悉的色彩。大片的绿色，小片的黑色、橙色和肤色……不知是谁突然调高了他的心跳声，让他的听觉变钝，人群喧声尽褪，直到他磕磕绊绊快步上前，随手挥开一人的攻击，抓住了那人的小臂、呼唤出那个沉睡两年的名字。

“……咦？”

那人出声时，他才发觉不对，太年轻了，手中的触感好像是绷带，并不是记忆中绿色的衣袖，再仔细比较，身高也不同。

刚想道歉，他正欲收回的手反被对方留住，年轻人的手有些抖，就像他的声音。

“您、您见过凯老师吗？他在哪里？他还好吗？”说着说着，就带上了哭腔。

“你冷静一点！”一旁的女子拉住几乎贴到他脸上的年轻人，另一个白衣人拽开了同伴的手，强硬地站在他们之间。

“你身手很好，不是普通人吧，”声音有些冷，是与绿衣人截然相反的警惕，“找凯老师有什么目的？”

说实话，他也不知道自己是在做什么，是身体擅自动起来的。

“好了，你也给我冷静！”还是那个女子，白衣人和绿衣人好像被她一手一个揪住了，一时都熄了火，她叹道，“抱歉啊，这位……前辈？这家伙在警局工作，经常反应过度。”

是个聪明的女孩子，拉进与陌生人的距离，也不忘拿同伴的身份震慑他。再开口时，他语气中就带上了欣赏：“不，我理解。我才该向你们道歉，是我视力有问题，认错人了。”

“这么说，您真的认识凯老师？”不过女子的反应却让他始料未及，竟然也和两个同伴一样激动起来，“太好了！您现在方便吗，和我们去那边店里坐坐吧？”

没有进一步的试探……警局什么的，原来只是陈述事实啊，他暗笑自己又不自觉地带出了在军队的习惯。

刚刚想要抓住什么的急切心情早已褪去，这会儿还是冷静占了上风。虽对不上人，但他已准确地回想起三个名字，李、天天、宁次，那个人珍视的弟子。他们是凯的过去，和他们交谈，就意味着窥视那人更多，而他并不想也不必这样做，那个模糊的人影对他来说已经够了。

“不了，我只是两年前和他见过一面，可能帮不……”

“拜托了！我们真的很担心他！”绿衣男子鞠躬的动作大到连他都能看清轨迹，不过并未引起太多人的关注，仿佛岩隐居民早就习惯有三个与成群红衣人格格不入的年轻男女当街喧哗。

“希望可以坚持到那一天”，在冰封的河边时，凯这样说了。这三个孩子，是不是也如此希望着？凯坚持与否都取决于自己，无论是哪种选择，对他来说，只要他坚持一天，在他心中的那个人也正继续下去。但他们三人……似乎并不会接受那个“否”。

他想起自己离开云隐时，被两位上司拉住的两个后辈，聪慧通透的樱选择不戳穿，有话直说的鸣人选择不坦言，即使他们或多或少察觉了他离开的目的，也尊重他的选择、放他自由。

心软了下来，他点点头，重新握好格挡过白衣人的手杖，跟着他们走进某家餐厅时，仿佛能感受到腰侧那枚小小御守的形状。

“啊，是凯家的三个孩子，”滋滋啦啦的炙烤声中弥漫着食物香气，前方有个高大的身影招呼他们，“好久没看到你们带人来了，这位是？”

他还没说话，绿衣的年轻人就高声答道：“是凯老师的朋友！”

一时间，他感到店里所有的目光都集中在了自己身上，让他想要逃走。朋友吗？他们并算不上，到底算什么他也说不清，他们各自行走在不同的路上，共享的只有偶遇那一刻而已。

“既然是凯的朋友，这顿不如让老板请吧！”不知道哪桌的客人提议。

“不用黄土前辈破费啦！宁次刚破获了一个大案，发了不少奖金呢，今天是该他请我们！”是那名女子的声音。

“是之前说的拐卖儿童案吧？宁次小子不得了，真给日向家争气！”

“天天也很不错，前几天在行动中好好地保护了黑土大人呢！”

“之前李不是还带回了老紫大人和汉大人吗，真了不起，和凯当年一模一样！那两人也真是的，一把年纪了还总出去追什么岩石雨啊……”

……

他愣愣地被带进单间，门将善意的议论声拦在外面，那三人松了口气。白衣人不太自在地咳了两声，率先坐下来，刚刚公事公办的语气这会儿已经软化：“您别在意那些话，一提到凯老师，总是会引起一点骚动，习惯就好。”

“那是当然了，凯老师可是大家的英雄！”绿衣人热情地拉他坐在身旁，与有荣焉地说道。

“啊哈哈，要是他本人在的话，骚动就不止一点啦！”女子也在他对面坐好。

他跟着摇摆的红白衣袖垂下眼，再一次意识到自己和那人的不同。在云隐，为保密身份而设的代号“黑雪”，不知怎么在民间流传起来，和“白牙”一样成了哄小孩的传说，他的真名却早已从公众面前被抹消，要是谁提到，估计会被为数不多的知情人盯上。而在岩隐，凯作为英雄被认可、被尊敬，名字可以光明正大地被谈论、被传颂。

和这样明亮的人相处，即使只是短短两月，他也能感到自己某处留下了不会消失的鲜明灼痕。

……

经过简单介绍，他总算将那三个名字和这三道身影对应起来。

和鸣人一样是名门之后、性格却几乎相反的宁次，和樱一样善解人意、又多了几分跳脱的天天，以及据说“和凯一模一样”的李。

食物在桌中装满黑色岩石的烤盘中冒着热气，眼前的色块都模糊起来，他自认无法在这样的视野中夹到能吃的东西。不过宁次很快看出了他的窘境，又点了不需要烤的食物摆在他面前。被年轻人这样照顾，他有些不好意思地道了谢，边吃边专注地听三个年轻人回忆他们的老师。

他们说，年少时会跟着凯，在岩隐的训练场做绕场50圈、倒立赛跑之类的高强度训练，边做还要边喊热血的口号，不过只有李会照做。这两个人会吸引很多不必要的目光，就算当时训练场上还有很多别的小队，趴在铁丝网外的观看的孩子们也会第一时间指向他们。

“一开始真的很困扰，凯老师和李这家伙，根本不知道什么叫收敛，”天天的方向有轻微风声传来，好像是挥舞了一下筷子，“我们又劝不动，最后都见怪不怪了。”

“这也是修行的一部分！”他身旁，李认真地解释，“凯老师说，救援队员要能第一时间吸引遇难者的视线，给大家带来希望，所以‘存在感’的提升是必须的！”

就算没听过他们所说的那些口号，他也觉得凯的存在感够强烈了。一开始，只是因为那是他能轻易辨出的唯一一人，凯还会不停转身确认他的存在、对他露出无法忽视的笑容……等回过神来，他已经移不开目光了，祭典中也好雪中也好，寻找指引自己的那个身影，仿佛成为了习惯。离开木叶后，他偶尔还会因为眼前的空茫而不安。

宁次说很怀念四个人一起登山的经历，那些在山脚看起来高不可攀的险峰，只要跟着老师的背影，就一定能到达顶端。李不知为何被他的话感动到哭起来，口齿不清地念叨“原来宁次都记得”。

见他僵在那里，对面的天天笑道：“李就是这样，一激动就爱和凯老师抱头痛哭一场，您可能觉得很怪吧……说起来，凯老师很多地方，都是我们觉得有些吃不消、却完全无法改变的，结果最后我们不仅见惯了，还被他感染了。”

她语气低落下来：“所以那件事之后，发现那样的凯老师也会……消沉，我们真的很害怕。我们知道他已经尽力找回以前的自己了，可是……”

李的抽噎声停止了，但他仍能听到眼泪滴落在桌上的轻微声响。

他很想像凯安慰他一样，摸摸三个孩子的头发，告诉他们“没事的”，但他并没有资格。

“是啊，他在努力了，努力接纳一个新的自己。面对改变很难，但他很勇敢，”他只能露出自己最可靠的笑颜，从仍然清晰的回忆中挑出他们需要的内容，“他会不断尝试新的东西，也仍然会去登山，体力很好……会陪小孩子打雪仗，打得比我好太多了。”

还会在我动摇时抱紧我、在我渴望时深吻我、在我坠落时接住我……

“他就像你们说的那样，对谁都那么热情，虽然相处时间很短，但大家都很喜欢他。”

我也是。

“他很想念你们，山峰、烟花、雪原，和你们一起经历过的，他都牢牢记在心里。提到你们时，他总是很自豪……遇到你们，我就知道他说得没错。你们的确是非常优秀的年轻人，为自己热爱的、该做的，奉献青春与热血，是他心中的英雄。”

三人的目光有如实质，沉甸甸地落在他身上，三道不太稳的呼吸在他耳边回响了一会儿，变成了三声“谢谢您”。

……

他在岩隐停留的时间比预想中要长，凯的三个弟子有时都在，有时是一个或者两个，总不肯放他一个人，但他并不介意。

李带他去了一座不高的小山，坡度不大，也很平坦，他不用手杖也能走得很快，一两个小时就到了山顶。李说他小时候经常和凯老师在这里锻炼，跑上跑下好几次，直到他腿软得站不住，那时凯老师就会边鼓励他，边将他背回家。他笑了笑，问凯小时候是不是也和他父亲来过这里。李一下子跳起来，说原来前辈您知道啊，凯老师果然还记得，真是太好了。

宁次对岩隐美食熟悉得让人意外，带他去了很多店，有豪华的餐厅，也有路边的小摊。天天在一旁笑着说凯老师看到没吃过的东西就会去买，还会拉上他们。一开始宁次娇生惯养的胃受不了，经常拉肚子，后来就拿出刑侦训练的劲头，做了详尽又健康的美食攻略。他想起木叶新年集市上那个人手臂上挂着的袋子，和鲷鱼烧的甜暖味道，深有同感地说，凯是个很难拒绝的人。然后在两人意味深长的“唔——”中，转而说起凯在木叶喜欢上了一种叫做“咖喱”的食物。

天天对各式武器情有独钟，自己有一个小小的武器库，后来不知道为什么变成他们四个人共用。他受过那么多伤，也算是半个武器专家了，上手一摸就知道是什么，和她讨论得不亦乐乎。天天说凯老师其实更擅长拳脚，武器什么的很少用，在救援队更用不上了，所以离开时，只从这里带走了一样东西。手心似乎又浮现出了龙形的印记，但他的心情比那晚轻松了不知多少，笑问道是不是雕着龙的红色双截棍。天天语气中掩不住惊讶，说看来凯老师很相信你。他没有说什么，只是将白牙从鞘中抽出，递给她看。

……

其实第一天他就察觉到了，三人口中的凯老师，和他遇到的那个男人十分不同。那些热血的口号他从没听到过、对修行的狂热他没见过、让人吃不消的夸张举动从未在他面前出现过，也并不像他们说的那样，一激动就爱哭。

可他眼中那道模糊的身影，确实也是凯。他在那里看到过李的热诚纯粹、天天身上毫不矛盾的爽朗与体贴，还有宁次不易示人的细致温柔。

不过，凯是怎样的人，并轮不到他评判，他不是凯人生中不可或缺的存在，凯对他来说也是如此。他们只是相遇过、见证过，这些瞬间已是他的一部分，将永远陪伴他行向无止的远方。

* * *

* * *

11.

鹿丸哥哥和风之国的一位公主在一起了。

她觉得不可思议。对“在一起”的全部理解，都来自于爸爸妈妈，而在她心目中，只有像爸爸妈妈这样从小朝夕相伴的两个人，才有资格和对方在一起。

连井野姐姐和丁次哥哥都没能和鹿丸哥哥在一起，那位仅见过他几面、今后大概也无法常见的公主大人，又是怎么做到的？她跑去问爸爸，爸爸说选择和谁在一起，不是取决于两人拥有多长的过去，而是要看彼此想要拥有怎样的未来。

她笑得开心，说原来爸爸和妈妈是想要拥有我，才选择在一起的啊！

爸爸脸上有点红，咳了两声说你懂什么，让她去找妈妈。

妈妈则说在一起有很多种，不一定是两个人，不一定是爱人，也不一定要待在谁的身边，有时只要经历过、会珍惜就够了，人生不止，这种心情就不会消失。想了想，又补充道，有时候生命停止了，也会有人继续将它传递下去。

“就是说……如果鹿丸哥哥嫁到风之国，仍然会和我们在一起？”

“是啊。但鹿丸应该不会……嫁过去吧，就像那位公主也不会嫁过来。他们都有自己的人生，在一起并不是要他们放弃什么，而是会让他们拥有更多。况且很多时候，‘在一起’并没有那样重要，重要的是它带来的东西。”

她其实并不太懂，不过自己还小，以后总有时间去弄明白这些复杂的东西。现在，她只需要因为公主大人送的三张温泉旅馆招待券，简简单单地喜欢上这个直爽的大姐姐就可以了。

旅舍生意进入淡季的时候是深冬，烤肉店反而因为寒冷天气更火爆。爸爸只好将寒假中的木叶丸哥哥也拉过来给丁次哥哥帮忙，这才有时间和他们一起将这三张券用掉。

汤之国是个很小但很热闹的国家，他们到的时候是傍晚，天阴沉沉的，街边的店铺早早点了灯。她有些失望，说想要看到温泉蒸汽中的落日。爸爸安慰她道，天阴说明快要下雪了，在雪中泡温泉也很好。

她酸溜溜地撇撇嘴，知道这话其实是对妈妈说的。再说了，在雪中泡温泉哪有在雪中打雪仗有意思，上一次打雪仗是什么时候来着……

结果足足等了五天都没有下雪，雪仗更不会有。持续一周的度假很快就要结束，等她回到木叶，爸爸妈妈要忙着看店，木叶丸哥哥要继续神神秘秘的特训，而丁次哥哥又要用“怕伤到你”的理由拒绝她了。

逛过了镇上的小型集市，她仍然不太开心，不过还是乖乖牵着妈妈的手，慢慢吃着爸爸买的鲷鱼烧，在没有完全散去的喧闹人群中穿行，走向他们下榻的旅馆。

路对面某家店前发生了一点骚动，她看过去，好像是两个旅人撞到了一起。

“抱歉，我站在门口太久了……”

“抱歉，我没有看清……”

那两人愣了愣，没有分开，反而贴得更近。

“是你啊。”他们同时唤出对方的名字。

暖橙色的灯火中，期待已久的雪终于落了下来。


End file.
